When All You Have Is Hope
by writinggurl101
Summary: Small town girl Jenny Harrington has just been thrown into the alien vs humans war. Everyone has. Being by herself, her little sister and brother to protect, she is soon found by the Second Mass. Hal isn't expecting another girl in his life. He just lost Karen, but then Jenny comes along...And everything changes. R&R Please! Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Found

Jenny ran, not caring about which direction she was going because all she heard was the screeching of Skitters behind her, and the creaking metal of the mechs.

Her younger sister Bridget was perched on her back, holding on for dear life. So hard in fact, Jenny felt as if her airway was going to be cut off soon, but she didn't care. She ran, and ran, dodging trees and tearing through bushes.

"What do we do Jen?" asked Bridget and Jenny shook her head.

"We run Bee, we keep running." she answered and Bridged just tucked her head into Jenny's long brown hair which right now was tangled in its waves.

But then an unsightly object came into her view. A fence. If she took too long getting over, they'd be dead for sure.

"Listen Bee," Jenny started as the fence came closer and closer. "I'm going to put you over the fence okay? And I'll be right out after you, alright? But that doesn't mean you stop running. You keep running and I'll catch up." she told her sister who just whimpered and nodded.

"Ready? Go!" she grabbed Bridget's small body from her back, and tossed her over as gently but as quickly as possible.

She watched as Bridget started running again, and was relieved her sister had actually listened. Then she started up the fence herself, but her cargo pants got caught on a loose wire. She tugged and tugged frantically, seeing the skitter fast approaching. She looked and saw Bridget beginning to disappear behind trees. There it was, the skitter. At her feet. It's claws reached up, scratching her legs so badly they began bleeding right then.

She kicked at it.

"You damn scum!" she screamed, kicking it in the face. That allowed her enough time to grab her knife and jab it into its eye, and the scream of pain escaping the creature was enough to make your skin crawl. She pulled her leg up so roughly her pant leg ripped free, and and jumped over.

She stumbled when reaching the ground, her legs burning with searing pain.

"Ah..." she trailed, running. Looking over her shoulder, she saw the skitter enraged, bulldozing right through the fence. "Dammit." she muttered, pushing herself farther.

But she heard the thumping of its legs right behind her, and then, it reached out, and pulled her back. The knife was still in its eye as it dragged her under so it was above her. It pinned down her arms and legs.

"No!" she cried. "Get off of me you fucking alien!" she screamed, struggling against it's weight. The skitter leaned down so it was right above her, its tentacle abundant mouth waving at her, so close she felt the slime dripping down onto her neck.

It was taking its time, feeling Jenny's fear well up inside of her with delight. When it lowered it mouth just enough to bite her, she heard a gun shot.

It pierced the air, and followed by many more. She saw the skitter's head snap to the left and it cried out. She reached up and grabbed the knife from its eye. She stabbed it square in the chest as someone hollered for a cease fire. Pushing her hand all the way through, feeling the alien's organs and blood squishing between her fingers, she pictured her mom and dad, her younger brother who was harnessed. Feeling her hand reach the other side, and poking out, she ripped her hand out from the body which was now lifeless. She hadn't even heard the grotesque screaming from it.

She shook the slime and blood from her hand and onto the grass, before kneeling down and wiping both her hand and knife clean using the morning dew as her water supply.

That's when she heard a screech and the skitter reached out grasping her injured leg.

She screamed, and then one sing shot was fired to the head, ending its life for good.

She looked and saw a team of men, barricaded behind bushes.

One ran out, the youngest of the bunch. The one she knew had shot the skitter.

Her leg was still trapped in its grasp, and she pried the claw off.

"Sick bastard." she muttered as the guy got closer, and she stood. "Bridget," she said to herself, and turned to go when she felt a hand close around her arm. She whipped around seeing the guy there, hazel eyes worried.

"Where do you think your going?" he asked, and his eyes went to her leg. "You're hurt."

"Thanks for the obvious, but my sister is running through those woods somewhere and I have to go get her!" she exclaimed as the rest of the men fell in beside him.

"Okay, we'll go get her. But we'll take the bikes. It's faster," he said and her eyes looked to the dirt bikes parked at the top of the ridge.

She sighed, and nodded.

As the bikes were brought down one of the older men looked to her.

"I'm Tom, and we're with the second mass." he said.

"I'm Jenny Harrington." she replied.

"How long have you been on your own with your sister?" he asked and she shrugged.

"Maybe a month or two. My younger brother Caleb's harnessed. He's fourteen." she said. "My parents were killed in the first attack, and we were part of the fifth mass, but then we were ambushed, and skitters and mechs came and wiped everyone out. Only a few survived, and those who did have been running." she explained.

Tom looked grave. "Great. Another mass wiped clean." the bikes were now in front of them.

"This is Hal," he looked to the teenage boy. "my son." she nodded.

"Jenny." she introduced herself.

"You'll ride with him, he's the only one with a double seat." she nodded as Hal got onto his bike, and she sat herself down, wincing at her leg.

"You okay?" he asked and she shook her head.

"I'm fine, just drive please." she said and he nodded, bringing the bike to life and entering the woods.

They drove for a few minutes before she caught sight of something.

"Stop! Stop!" she urged, and he braked abruptly.

She clambered off the bike, and ran up into the tree line. The blonde head of hair hiding between trees was unmistakeable.

"Bee," she said and Bridget turned and smiled, launching herself into Jenny's arms.

"Jen!" she cried with joy. "You're okay!" she said hugging her tightly and Jenny smiled, tears of relief filling her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm alright." she agreed as she set Bridget on the ground.

Holding her hand, Jenny helped Bridget down the slope where Hal was waiting.

"Bridget, this is Hal, he's part of another mass." she told her sister and Hal waved.

"Hi," he gave a smile and Bridget returned it.

"Hi," she replied and Jenny smiled a bit, getting on and placing Bridget on her back once more.

"Hey," Jenny started. "how did you get to where we were?" she asked and Hal shrugged.

"Doing a regular sweep and heard all the screeching. We watched you," he shook his head. "you're fast as hell." he said and she chuckled.

"Soccer. Track." she told him and he nodded.

"Right, that adds up now." they met up with the group.

Tom nodded appreciatively. "Good, you found her. That's one less worry. I can take Bridget."

Bridget looked unsure but Jenny gave her a smile and pushed her off reassuringly.

"Don't worry," she said. "he's very nice. His name's Tom." she said and Bridget wandered over to him.

"Hello Bridget," he greeted her. "wanna take a ride?" he asked and she nodded.

"If we'll be safe." she said to him and he smiled.

"Don't worry sweetie," he lifted her up onto his lap. "we'll be plenty safe where we're heading."

They all set off for the school.

"So you set up base here?" she asked and Hal nodded.

"Yeah, it was clear of the skitter's and mechs, and large enough to hold everyone." he shrugged. "Seemed like the best option." he looked down to her bleeding leg for a moment.

"Man, that's really bleeding." he said, looking back to the road and she shook her head.

"I'm fine," she waves a hand. "Some band aids and Polysporin and I'll be good as new." she assured him with a light laugh.

He smiled. "Well I think Anne's going to want to take a better look at it. She's out doctor at second mass." he told her and she shook her head.

"Fussy, fussy." she muttered and he laughed.

"Really?" he asked incredulously.

"Yep," she smirked.

"Unbelievable," he shook his head and she smiled.

"Thanks Hal, you're so sweet." he laughed.

"Yeah, anytime."

They pulled up to the school, and Anne was already waiting outside.

"Anyone hurt?" she asked and Hal looked to Jenny.

"We got Jenny and Bridget from a skitter attack. Clawed Jenny in the leg twice, but Bridget seems okay." he told her and Jenny waved a hand.

"Please, really, I'm fine. Just need a few band aids, a cloth and I'm good." Anne looked to her leg.

"Not if it's bleeding that much. We need a stretcher!" she called out and Jenny laughed.

"You can't be serious," she said and Anne looked her in the eye.

"I'm serious honey, hop on up." she said as a stretcher was passed to her.

Jenny sighed, looked to Bridget and said she'd be back.

"We'll watch out for her," Tom promised and Jenny nodded with a small smile in thanks as she was wheeled away.

Tom looked to Hal. "She seems rather against being taken care of." he noted and Hal nodded.

"Yeah," he agreed.

"Reminds me of someone..." his dad trailed and Hal shot him a glare while his dad chuckled and took Bridget in.

Inside, Anne was working on Jenny's leg, slipping her pants off.

"It's mandatory." she said as Jenny pulled away a bit. "I can't work with all this fabric, especially dirty fabric. It could infect the wound. I'll get Lourdes to get you some new clothes, and let you wash up." she explained, calling out to a nurse with dark hair and skin who nodded and disappeared down a hallway.

"So, you've been here the whole time?" asked Jenny and Anne nodded as she cleaned around the scratches.

"Yeah, I lost my husband and son in the first attack." she sighed. "So i decided that I may as well try and help as many people as I could for them."

Jenny nodded. "Yeah, for every person taken another one is saved I guess. War is a sad reality." she agreed and Anne nodded.

"What about you? Was that your sister out there?" she asked and Jenny nodded.

"That's my younger sister Bridget. She's six. Caleb, he's fourteen, was harnessed. Lost my parents in the first attack, and the rest of my relatives live in Canada so I have no idea where they are." she shook her head.

"How old are you?" Anne asked and Jenny counted on her fingers.

"Seventeen in five weeks." she answered. "So sixteen for now."

Anne took a cotton bandage into her hands, and began wrapping her leg.

"Wow, this sick guy got you good." she shook her head and Jenny smiled halfheartedly.

"It was worth it so Bee could get away." she said tucking hair behind her ear. "Anything for her."

"You've taken on the role of your mom. Or dad. A parent." Anne started and Jenny nodded with a small laugh.

"It's hard not to, right? I mean there's this child, and they're scared and hungry, and they feel alone...You have to make them feel like they're okay even if there's every reason to be scared shitless." she laughed and Anne smiled.

"Well it's just nice to see kids stepping up. You know Hal?" she asked and Jenny nodded. "Got two brother's. One of them is harnessed too. Lost his mom, and he's one of the best scouts we have." she shook her head as Jenny's mouth hung open a little. "We've seen him go from a sixteen year old kid to a man."

"Well, the war can do that to you." Jenny responded as Anne was wrapping tape around her leg.

"Yeah, it changes everyone at some point." Anne sighed and stepped back. "There you go, all done, just check back in and I'll change the bandage. A little better than a band aid and polysporin huh?" she asked and Jenny cracked a smile as she got off the table and put some weight on it.

"Possibly..." she trailed with a smirk. "Thanks Anne," she said as Lourdes appeared with a fresh pair of cargo pants.

"Here you go, I'll get the rest of them to you later." she said and Jenny nodded, and took the pants and slipped them on.

"Thanks again," Jenny said, turning to leave.

"Anytime Jen," she said and Jenny paused a moment at the shortened name. "Is everything alright?" she asked Jenny as she turned around slowly.

"Yeah," she smiled. "everything's fine." she waved and turned down the hall, and began wondering where Bridget could be.

As if on cue, Hal and Tom began walking towards her, rounding a turn.

"Hey, where's Bee?" she asked and Hal jerked his head to the schooling area.

"She's there with Scott's wife, getting settled." he told her. "I came to show you where you'd be sleeping." he said.

"We know it's nowt the best conditions but it's what we have, which isn't so bad in the long run." Tom said to her and she nodded.

"Yeah, of course." she said. "Lead the way," she swept a hand out.

"Hal I've got to meet up with Weaver. I'll check back in with you later," Tom said and Hal nodded.

"Yeah, I'll show her." Hal assured and Tom clapped him on the back before leaving down a different hallway.

"This way," Hal said, and Jenny fell in step beside him. "How's the leg?" he asked and she shrugged.

"Good. Anne did a great job with it. I'm just going to have to get the bandage changed in a few days is all. So I'm glad it wasn't anything worse." she said and Hal nodded.

"Yeah, could've been a lot worse." he agreed.

They were silent for a moment before Jenny spoke.

"Hey, uh, Anne told me about your brother and how he's harnessed." Hal's expression turned hard. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I mean, Caleb is too and I know what it's like, I just feel like if I know what it's like I should at least show some sympathy because it's hard." she sighed. "Not knowing where they are, what they're being told, if maybe they've forgotten who you are completely..." Hal's expression didn't change. "But we don't have to talk about it." she said shaking her head. "I can tell it's not something you enjoy hearing." she laughed bitterly.

Then Hal seemed to almost snap himself out of it.

"No, sorry." he said a bit confused. "It's just, yeah...It's not something we talk really openly about. Which i guess you get." She nodded and he shrugged. "I don't know. All that I do know is that my dad and I are going to get him back any possible way." his determination was clear in his voice. "And we gotta do it soon."

They came to a door which Hal opened. "This is where we sleep. Well some of us." they walked through. "Matt's there, I think Bridget got that cot there," he pointed to small green cot's with pillows and quilts thrown over them, as well as a few photos and personal belongings. "I'm here, and I guess this one here can be yours." he said gesturing to one across from his.

She nodded and dropped her backpack down beside her bed and then sat on it sighing.

"I can't even remember the last time I slept on a bed after the attack." she said with a small laugh.

"Yeah," he sat down on his and put his head in one of his hands, supported by his knee. "It's not much but it's better than the floor."

"Or a tree," she added and they shared a smile. She saw his eyes go to her chest, and for a moment she thought he was staring at her boobs but then realized she was playing with her necklace again.

"That necklace," he started. "where'd you get it?" he asked and she looked down at the silver puzzle piece with the black lettering of the word "hope", but it only had the H and O.

"Oh, well there's a second one." she reached into the front pocket of her backpack and pulled out a black puzzle piece with silver lettering of P and E. She took hers off and connected the two so they fit together. "One belongs to my mom and one to me. Because when I was nine I got diagnosed with cancer." she said and Hal frowned. "It was leukaemia. And then things started getting worse, so my mom gave this to me and she had the other because really, at that time, hope was the last thing I had." she shrugged. "We got rid of it the following year, and my hair started growing back, but I never took this off." she sighed and moved it between her fingers. "I guess now we need hope too."

He reached over and took them into his hands, and she let him. He fit them together and ran a finger along the engraved words. "Yup, we're in short supply of that right now."

They heard a knock and both looked to see Weaver standing there with Tom.

"I need to have a word with our newly acquired civilian."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: New Scout

Getting up at the same time, Hal handed Jenny back her necklaces and she shoved them into her pocket quickly.

"You are the one who brought the child, right?" Weaver asked and she nodded.

"Yes, that's my sister." she answered.

"And have you been in contact with any other masses?" he asked and she shook her head.

"No, not since my mass, the fifth, was ambushed and almost wiped out completely. The survivors ran and split up. I haven't seen or heard from them since." she told him and Weaved narrowed his eyes.

"That means we're short one more resource. Tom, show her to the civilian area." he turned to leave.

"Wait, sir," she said and Weaver turned. "I want to be in this. To fight. Those things took my family and my friend's. I want to help in any way I can." she said and Weaver turned to go again.

"You can help by staying out of the way." he grumbled.

"She has a point, captain." Tom said. "She managed to stay alive for a month, providing for her and her younger sister, and just today she took down a skitter and avoided a mech."

Weaver stopped, listening to this.

"And she's fast," Hal added. "Faster than any one of us here. She was able to out run the mech and skitter before she got tangled up in a fence. If that hadn't happened she would've gotten away though." he sighed. "We're short on scouts. We lost Anderson and Brinks from the mech attack a few days back out in Valewood. We need more people. And if anyone could help us out, it's gonna be Jenny." he finished.

Weaver looked over Jenny, head to toe and then sighed. "Fine. You'll be a scout along with Mason here. But don't think that you aren't going to lose someone, because chances are, you will."

"I already have." she replied with an edge in her voice, and Weaver just turned and left down the hall. "I'm going to go see Bridget." she said, and walked briskly past them.

"Well, she isn't too happy." Tom said watching her walk down the hall.

"Can you blame her? She lost both her parents." Hal shook his head. "She's gotta be falling apart right now." he frowned.

Bridget was drawing when Jenny spotted her. Bridget was with another girl around her age, with long red hair that was tied in braids. She was about to call out when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, Lourdes. Hi." Jenny said and Lourdes smiled and handed her a pile of clothing.

"These are for you. I know it isn't much, but it should last you." Lourdes handed her the clothes and Jenny smiled.

"Thanks," she said and Lourdes started walking back down the hall.

"Don't mention it." she waved a hand and then turned entirely.

Jenny went through the clothes. There were a few long sleeve shirts, one navy blue and another dark green. A brown v-neck shirt as well as a purple one. Two white tank tops, a pair of short shorts in a brown cargo colour, and pair all black. A pair of blue jeans, and a pair of sweat pants and a few bundles of socks and underwear.

She decided to put her things away before seeing Bridget, and went back to her room. After packing things away Lourdes appeared once again in the door.

"I just wanted to let you know, there are showers at the end of this hall on the left if you want to use them. It swaps between hot and cold but it's better than the creek." she flashed a smile and Jenny nodded.

"Yeah, no kidding. I think I'll take you up on that." she said, grabbing the v-neck and pair of black shorts, as well as some underwear and socks.

Lourdes went to one of the supply closets and pulled out a towel. "There." she handed it to Jenny. "There's soap and stuff in there, and if you want your clothes to be washed, you can go to the back field, that's where everything gets cleaned." she explained and Jenny nodded.

"Yeah, thanks a lot." she said and Lourdes smiled.

"Well, I figured it can be hard coming into a new community not really knowing anyone. So i think that making this as normal as possible will be a good adjustment." Lourdes told her and Jenny nodded.

"Yeah, I'm just hoping Bridget's taking this as well as me." she said, thinking about her sister.

They walked to the showers together before saying goodbye and splitting up. Although the water was unpredictable, it was nice to actually feel clean when Jenny got out. She changed, and saw there were a series of clean brushes on the counter tops. She used one, yanking it through her stubborn wet curls, and then cleaned it out for the next user. She went back to her room, and found the small amount of makeup she was able to ration from the attack. She out her hair up in a pony tail to dry before going back and finding Bridget again.

"Hey Bee!" called Jenny and Bridget looked up and spotted her as she came closer. "How you doing?" she asked, rubbing her back and Bridget shrugged.

"Okay. This is Molly," she gestured to the girl with red hair.

"Hello Molly." she smiled and Molly just turned away shyly.

"Hi," she mumbled.

"Are you guys drawing?" she asked and Molly nodded. "Do you think I could help? Would that be okay?" she asked and both Molly and Bridget nodded and Jenny smiled. "Thank you,"

They were a few minutes into colouring when Jenny gasped. "Oh you know what I think we should do?" she asked in an excited voice.

By this time, Molly had become a little more comfortable around her. "What?" she asked and Jenny smiled.

"Bring the colours and the books and follow me." she told them, and they did so as Jenny led the to a side door.

Opening it, the sun blinded them momentarily. Walking out, it was a pretty nice day out. There were a few clouds, but other than that it was a warm day.

They sat out on the field and spread out their colours and began colouring there.

She and the other two girls talked about different things, what they liked to do at school, their favourite colours and such, even though Jenny knew all these things about her sister, it et Molly know about her more.

"Matt come on! Pass the ball!" she heard a child protest, and she looked to see a small blonde haired boy and a few other kids gathered around playing soccer.

Her eyes lit up and she smiled and Bridget who was on her feet in an instant.

"Lets go play!" Jenny smiled, but Molly held back. "Come on Molly, it'll be fun. I promise." she said, taking the girl's hand and tugging her along gently.

"Hey, do you think we could play too?" Jenny asked and the boy, Matt, she remembered, nodded.

"Yeah, you can be on their team." he said and she nodded and soon got to know who was on whose team.

Molly was a bit reluctant at first, but then with a bit of Jenny's encouragement she joined in and ended up having a great time.

Jenny was happy at the fact she was back to one of her favourite sports. She'd always played soccer, which then got passed through the family to Bridget, but Caleb was more into baseball.

Hal watched from the steps with an amused smile at the sight of Jenny. She was a kid herself on the field. Calling for the ball, passing it, cheering with every goal; she'd pick up the kid who scored and spin them around wooing the whole time. And now that she was showered and dressed, Hal wondered if she had had a boyfriend before all of this. It seemed quite possible with how pretty she was, which was something Hal had noted since meeting her. Her eyes were a deep navy blue, lined with thick lashes, and her smile was amazing. Her hair, which was now drying was wavy and light brown with a few streaks of blonde from the sun.

He put down his gun and walked over.

"Hey, got room for one more?" he asked and Jenny smirked.

"I don't know guys, should we let him play?" she asked the younger kids and he laughed.

"Hey! He's my brother!" Matt protested, running to him and hugging his leg and Jenny laughed.

"Then we definitely shouldn't!" she joked and the kids hummed with laughter. "Yeah, I guess you can. But go on their team, they're gonna need it." she challenged and he laughed nodding.

"Right, well we'll see who comes out on top." he said and she smiled.

"Yes, we will, won't we?"

The game began and Hal easily set up another three goals, scoring one of his own. But Jenny's team retaliated, scoring another two. With Matt scoring, Hal and Jenny's teams were tied.

Tom was watching with Dai on the roof top, amused.

"They're quite a pair," Dai said, meaning Hal and Jenny.

"Yeah, they are." Tom agreed watching Jenny shove Hal playfully and he came back and picked her up off the ground, carrying her to the other end as she laughed and tried to get him to put her down. "Hard to remember that he's just a sixteen year old guy when he's doing all this."

"I guess we can't always be on guard, and you can tell," Dai looked to Jenny who was laughing as Hal got run over by a thirteen year old kid and he was smiling in disbelief. "she brings out the best in him."

"They only met today and look at them," Tom shook his head. "I don't want them getting too attached and then having something happen." he sighed. "It would be hard for anyone to deal with. But if it happened to Hal it would really take a toll on him."

"Sudden death." Jenny laughed as Hal shot her a playful glare from across the field as they passed each other.

"Damn right. We're gonna kick your asses." he smirked and she snickered.

"Don't get too cocky Hal, karma has a way of biting you in the ass. Really hard." she patted his shoulder as she took her stance and he, his.

The game was moving quickly, and at one point they lost track of the ball.

"What?" asked Jenny.

"Where'd it-" Hal started but then he was cut off by the sudden squeal and they all looked to see Molly at the other end arms up and cheering.

"Molly!" Jenny exclaimed laughing, running down after her. She picked the red headed girl up and kissed her cheek. "You were so sneaky! No one even saw you coming!" she laughed. "That's mt girl! Good job!" Jenny hugged her as Molly beamed.

As soon as she was set down, the game ended and Molly went off immediately to explain to Bridget what had happened.

"Well Mr. Mason, do you have something to admit?" Jenny asked and Hal nodded.

"Yeah, that girl's got speed." he said and she laughed, hitting him in the arm.

"No you idiot," she said as he smiled. "Jenny, you were right the whole time. I never should have doubted you, I wish I was on your team because it's just that great," she went on mimicking Hal's voice and he laughed and grabbed her from her waist and started tickling her.

"Okay, okay, that's enough." he said and she laughed and went on squirming.

"And you are the best person ever! I should have listened to you!" she laughed. "Stop!" she cried, grabbing his hands. "I'm too ticklish," she blushed as he let go and he smirked.

"Well then don't go around putting words in my mouth and we'll both be fine." he picked up his gun and she shook her head.

"Oh please, we all know that's what you were thinking." he nodded as she walked to get the colouring books and crayons.

"Oh yeah, for sure." he said.

She laughed, walking back in.

When Hal entered the building again he found Anne.

"Hey, you look like you've been having fun." she looked to his grass stained clothes which were also covered in dirt.

"Yeah, soccer." he said and she nodded.

"Right, with the kids?" she asked him as he adjusted his gun belt.

"Yeah, and Jenny too. She's one hell of a competitor though." he shook his head and Anne smiled.

"Yeah, she's got a fire in her alright." she agreed and Hal thought.

"Anne, have you noticed how she's just...really..." he couldn't find the words.

"Happy?" she finished and he nodded.

"Yeah." he said and she sighed.

"I don't know how she does it. I mean you think war you think sadness and tragedy. You see Jenny and you think happiness and genuine. It's good to see that at least some of us have held onto the people we used to be, even if it's for a short while." her name was called and she turned. "See you later Hal," she said, waving and jogging to her ward.

Hal heard talking and a familiar chuckle and looked to see Bridget on Jenny's hip, and Molly's hand in hers as she walked down the hall towards the gym where dinner was being served.

Hal jogged there himself, and saw that Jenny was in line with the girls, and she whispered something to Bridget which she smiled at.

Matt was at his side and looked up to his brother. "You like her, don't you?" he asked and Hal looked down.

"What?" he asked and Matt smirked.

"Jenny. You like her. Like, like her." he wiggled his eyebrows and Hal gave him an odd look.

"I think you've taken one too many soccer balls to the head Matt." he scruffed up his hair and Matt swatted his hands away.

"No, you just know I'm right." Matt said and Hal laughed.

"Whatever you say," he shrugged as he was handed a bowl of chilli.

He sat at a table with is dad, Matt, Margret, and Mike. Hal spotted Jenny across the gym, eating with Bridget and Molly's family. It looked like they were being introduced because they were shaking hands over the table and exchanging genuine smiles.

Tom was talking about possible ways to break into the hospital and get the kids out, and that immediately drew Hal into the conversation

The problem still unresolved, Hal went back to his room to get spare bullets from his backpack. There he found Jenny at the side of Bridget's bed.

"Please?" Bridget was asking. "Just the one song, and then I'll go right to sleep. I promise."

"You're such a little deal maker Bee." she said with a laugh and Bridget giggled.

"That doesn't mean no." she pointed out, and Hal tried to be as quiet as possible as he crossed the floor to his bed.

"Alright, alright." she said. "Close your eyes," she said softly. "Okay, now just relax..."

She sighed before singing.

_I took my love and I took it down  
Climbed a mountain then I turned around  
And I saw my reflection in the snow covered hills  
Well the landslide brought me down  
Oh, mirror in the sky  
What is love?  
Can the child within my heart rise above  
Can I sail through the changing ocean tides  
Can I handle the seasons of my life  
Uh ah ... uh ah ... uh ah ...  
Well, I've been afraid of changin'  
'Cause I built my life around you  
But time makes you bolder  
Children get older  
I'm getting older too  
Well ...  
Well, I've been afraid of changin'  
'Cause I built my life around you  
But time makes you bolder  
Children get older  
I'm getting older too  
Well, I'm getting older too  
So, take this love and take it down  
Yeah, and if you climb a mountain and ya turn around  
And If you see my reflection in the snow covered hills  
Well the landslide brought me down  
If you see my reflection in the snow covered hills  
Well maybe ...  
Well maybe ...  
Well maybe ..._

Jenny's voice was sweet and balanced. Every note was clear and crisp, every tone was melodic. By the time she was finished, Hal had already gotten to the door and silently slipped out at the sound of her last word.

Jenny saw her sister was asleep, and she stood and decided to change for bed, wearing her sweat pants and white tank top.

She walked throughout the halls, finding them still and quiet. She couldn't help but have an eerie feeling. Like something was wrong. She heard the sound of a door closing. She jumped, turning around, and suddenly her knife was out in front of her. She'd pulled it out of her sleeve that quickly.

**Well. Someone's a little paranoid. **She thought to herself.

But then footsteps. She tip toed to the hallway she heard it coming from, and saw a figure in the dark. Carrying a gun and looking wary.

She had to think quickly. What if they were with the skitters? An out law group? Coming to take the children. She thought of Bridget. Molly. Matt. All those kids during the soccer game and their families. If they planned on taking them, they'd have to go through her first.

She snuck up behind the person, and in one quick movement had the blade of the knife against their throat and her arm around their neck.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Hal said and she released him and he turned with alarmed eyes to face her.

"Jen!" he exclaimed. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he asked and she looked at him shocked, knife still tight in her grasp, knuckles turning white. She swallowed.

What was she doing? Going around in the dark and holding knives to people's throats? She was here to fight, yes. But not her own allies. If there was an enemy, they would have known before they got in.

**You dub ass hole. **She thought to herself with a grimace.

Then she felt Hal's fingers slowly prying hers off the knife. As her fingers relaxed and he took the blade she shook her head.

"I-I don't know what I was doing." she stammered. "I saw you and thought someone was coming to get the kids. S-So I decided that I was going to-I'm so sorry." she said as Hal put the knife away in his pocket. "I never thought that you-" he cut her off, pulling her tightly against his chest.

She took a shaky breath as he stroked her hair. "It's alright." he said in her ear. "I just forgot my jacket and was coming back to get it." he told her. "And believe me, you would know if someone was here." he said and she smiled a little.

"I know. I just, wasn't thinking." she said and he pushed her back and looked at her.

She had tired eyes, although she hid them well with a smile.

"Jen when was the last time you slept?" he asked and she chuckled a little, running a hand through her hair.

"Hell if i remember." she smiled but he stayed stern. "Look," she said, putting her hands over his which were placed on her shoulders in concern. "I'll sleep when this whole thing's over. For now, I just can't." she said and he sighed, pulling his hands away gently.

"You should be sleeping now. You need to be ready for tomorrow." he said and she raised a brow.

"What's tomorrow?" she asked and he cracked a smile.

"The day you're officially a scout. Meaning you're going to need all the energy you can get tonight." he said and she rolled her eyes.

"I find this a bit hypocritical seeing as you haven't slept recently either." she countered and he shook his head.

"It's different." he said and she scoffed.

"Really?" she asked, crossing her arms. "Please, enlighten me."

He rolled his eyes. "It just is, okay? I've gotten used to this lifestyle. Staying up and working late. It's what I'm used to. I can run on three hours of sleep, your body isn't used it yet." he explained and she narrowed her eyes.

"Well how about my body start by getting used to it by pulling an all nighter?" she asked and he shook his head.

"No. You're going to go back in that room, and into that bed, and sleeping. I don't care if it's for one hour or nine," he started walking her down the hall briskly. "You're sleeping. I'll send Jimmy in here to watch you if I have to." she grimaced as they reached the room.

"Fine. I'll sleep. But I'm going to be up and ready." she told him as he sat her down in her bed, and she laid back. He pulled up the quilt around her with a smirk.

"Good. Sweet dreams Jen," he said, snatching up his jacket.

"Ass hole." she muttered as he walked out and he snickered before her eyes felt too heavy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Patrol

The following morning Jenny ended up being awoken by Bridget.

"Jen. Wake up." she was being shaken.

She opened her eyes groggily and moaned. "Ugh, five more minutes Bee. The bus is always late on Tuesday." she rolled over and both Bridget and Hal laughed.

"Well today isn't Tuesday Jen. And you aren't catching the bus either." Hal smirked and Jenny actually woke up.

"Oh, wait." she sat up and thought. "Right. No school. Aliens invaded the Earth. I'm a scout." she repeated to herself and Hal patted her shoulder.

"Good to know you're coherent." he smirked and she glared at him.

"You'll miss breakfast Jen," Bridget said. She was already dressed, and someone had braided her hair.

Jenny reached out and stroked the braid. "Who did this?" she asked and Bridget smiled, and stroked it proudly.

"Anne did." she answered. "Isn't it nice?" she asked and Jenny nodded.

"Yeah, it is." she mumbled.

The last time her sister's hair had been braided was by their mother, the day of the attack.

"Jen!" Hal exclaimed from the door. "Breakfast. Patrol." he reminded and she nodded, throwing back the quilt and becoming aware of how cold it was.

"Right, yeah. You go with Hal, Bee. I'll catch up." she said, pushing her sister along through the door.

She rushed, grabbing her cargo pants and long sleeved green shirt before running to the showers.

She washed her hair hurriedly and dried off and dressed. She yanked a brush through her hair and decided to braid it as well. It was hard for her fingers to do it, since she was so used to having her mom insist on her doing it instead.

"Why?" Jenny would ask and her mom would just smile and take hold of her hair and say,

"Reminds me of my mom doing it."

And it would be left at that.

She dusted her face with the little makeup she had and headed down to the gym for breakfast.

Hal had already gotten her some oatmeal, and she sat down at the table huffing.

"Hey, thanks," she said, taking a spoonful into her mouth.

"Yeah, sure." Hal replied as Bridget spoke to Matt about the game of Red Rover that was being organized for recess.

"So, what are we doing today?" she asked excitedly and he shrugged.

"Regular patrol I guess. We want to cover as much ground and see how far out we can get without running into skitters." he told her. "If we figure that out we can plan our way into the hospital better. Avoid them entirely maybe." he said and she nodded.

"Which means we're going to be going out all day?" she asked and he nodded.

"I'd expect us to. Until we run into trouble. We see or hear anything we come back and make sure we tell Weaver. Scouts are meant to go ahead and check everything out before anyone else moves." he explained and she nodded and flashed a small smile.

"So we're like the guinea pigs that go out into a war zone with the possibility of dying." she summarized and he smiled too.

"Yeah, I guess you could put it that way. But if you're smart, then you don't die." he said with a smirk. "And I'm beginning to question just how capable that brain of yours is." he said and she laughed, hitting him in the arm, sending some of his oatmeal from his spoon back into his bowl.

"Shut up." she rolled her eyes. "I'm just not too smart when i first wake up. That's it." she defended and he rolled his eyes sceptically.

"Right, of course." he agreed.

She glared at him, and the smiled, giggling.

They ate in silence after that, listening to the excited chatter of the kids in front of them.

At the same moment, they wished their younger siblings good bye and gave them both a hug before being called around to the front of the school where Weaver, Tom, Dai, and Mike were all gathered around a map.

"Okay, good, you're here." Weaver nodded. "So, Hal and Janice?" he asked.

"Jenny." she corrected.

"Right, you two are going to do a perimeter sweep as far as we've done." he gestured to the circle on their map. "If that's clear I want you to go out for another mile and do another full sweep. You know what to do. You see or hear anything, you come back." Weaver confirmed.

"And if you see the kids, try and count how many there are and which way they're heading." Tom added in. "Got it?" he asked and the two of them nodded. "Here," Tom handed Jenny a machine gun and a hand gun.

She put the machine over her chest and tucked the hand gun into her boot. "Thanks," she nodded.

They hopped onto their bikes, bringing them to life and setting off.

"So we just keep heading this way till we hit the blue marker?" she yelled over the bikes.

"Yup," he confirmed.

They drove along, and soon they were right beside the river that ran through the town.

"Wait, hold up!" she called, bringing her bike to a sudden halt.

Hal stopped and looked back, seeing her knelled down over something on the ground.

"Come here," she said. He got off and looked down.

"Skitter tracks." he stated.

She put her fingers in the mud. "It's fresh. They can't be too far from here." she said and he sighed, looking around.

"Well it looks pretty deserted to me." he shrugged.

She wheeled her bike into a nearby bush and then went for his.

"What are you doing?" he asked and she looked to him, brushing back her hair.

"If we go on the bikes they're going to hear us before they see us and come right back and start shooting. We should go on foot. Still widen the perimeter, but just do it more discreetly." she told him and he was unsure.

"I don't know Jen," he shook his head. "We get caught in a bad situation and need to get out of there fast..." he trailed and she smiled.

"Well that's why you got me. I can drag you along if i have to." she smirked.

He rolled his eyes amused as she started off, her footfalls barely audible. She was right, it was quieter.

"Hey," she started. "Don't you think if there were skitters, there would be other tracks too? I mean they don't really travel alone. They always have their mech buddy's with them." she said and he nodded.

"I guess. But that would mean we would have to hear it." he said and she nodded, baffled.

"And I don't hear anything." she said shaking her head. The only sound were their voices, the river running over rocks, and the soft chirping of birds, high up in the trees.

"My dad would be so against this right now." Hal shook his head. "Always taking the smart way out. Which isn't bad...But he likes to escort me everywhere."

"Only because he cares about you." Jenny pointed out and he nodded, and remembered how she didn't even have parents to be protective over her and shut up about it. "Wait Hal..." she trailed, stopping in her tracks. He looked back to her and saw she was in deep thought. "What did you say?" she asked and he gave her a look.

"About my dad being against this?" he asked and she shook her head.

"No, no...After that." she waved a hand.

"The smart way out?" he asked and she shook her head once more. "Escorting me places?" he asked and she snapped her fingers.

"That's it." she said. "That's what's going on." she sighed. "What if the reason why there's only one set of skitter tracks is because it's going on ahead?" she asked and Hal raised a brow. "Making sure there isn't any of us to intrude and set them back. Hal, what if they're going ahead to make sure it's safe?"

"Okay..." he nodded slowly. "But, checking it's safe for who?" he asked and she sighed, thinking once more.

But then they felt the ground beneath them quiver. The sound of metal slamming against the earth.

"There's your answer." she said and Hal looked to see the Mech through the trees, followed by two other skitters.

"Come on!" he urged, grabbing her sleeve and dragging her down the bank towards the river. They slipped on a patch of moss, and Jenny ended up on Hal's chest.

She gasped but Hal covered her mouth with his hand, and put a finger to his lips, signalling for her to be quiet. She nodded, and he removed his hand slowly.

They could feel the quivering getting closer and stronger.

Hal could feel Jenny's heart pounding against him as she looked up terrified at the ridge above them.

They watched the Mech go by in the front, as well as a skitter. Then...kids. Harnessed kids.

"Ben," Hal whispered, seeing his brother walking along in a zombie like way.

And further back in the line. "Caleb..." Jenny trailed, watching the boy with brown curly hair saunter by before another skitter came, clearly responsible for watching the back of the group.

When they could no longer feel the vibrations through the earth, Jenny sat up and got off of Hal, stunned.

"He's alive." she said.

"So is Ben." he couldn't believe it himself.

"Why do you think they're not at the hospital?" she questioned and he shook his head.

"I don't know. Maybe what Margret said was wrong. I mean, there could be kids there. But she never did say she saw Ben." he told her as she stood, and helped him up.

They scrambled up the ridge and began their walk back to their bikes.

"Hey Hal," she said. "You know what this means right?" she asked and he stopped and smiled.

"We're getting our brothers back." he finsihed and she smiled and hugged him, both laughing with delight at their discovery.

The drive back seemed to go so much faster, and Hal was almost falling off his bike to get to Tom.

"Dad!" he called. "Dad!" Tom turned around and saw Hal.

"Hal," he greeted as Hal gripped his father's arms.

"Dad, he's alive. Ben's alive. We saw him, so is Caleb, Jen's brother." he told Tom and Tom smiled and hugged his son.

"We're getting him back," Tom murmured, pulling away. "Which way were they headed?" he asked.

"East." answered Jenny. "Towards the hospital. We think that the group that Margret saw was one there before hand. And that this time they're travelling separately." she informed him and Tom nodded.

"Good, this is good. Show me on the map how far out you guys got." Tom urged, and it wasn't long before they were all emerged in the new findings.

Hours later, after speculation, plotting, and planning, they still hadn't found a good solution for getting all the kids out safely.

The following night, when Hal was off his shift and could sleep, he went to bed early but couldn't put his mind at ease. So when he heard Jenny enter with Bridget, he listened out with his eyes closed.

"What's going to happen to Caleb?" asked Bridget, and Hal opened his eyes to find Jenny with her back to him, stroking her sister's hair.

"I don't know Bee. But we know he's okay. And that's good. We're going to do everything we can to get him back. I promise." she said and Bridget sighed. "Now close your eyes..."

She sang again, and Hal got lost in the tune of her voice, almost falling asleep himself. But her standing and getting up was enough to wake him. He opened one eye to see her kissing Bridget's forehead before turning.

He closed his eyes shut again and heard her lay down on her squeaky cot and sigh.

That's when he felt her reach across and stroke his arm. "Night Hal," she whispered before turning over and falling asleep.

The next day was when they went out with Pope to go get more bikes. Spotting the sleeping skitters Jenny cringed. With Pope taking off and the Mech's and kids arriving, Jenny was beyond scared. She grabbed her gun and began shooting, but for the most part was missing.

Breaking through the glass was something new too.

But as they drove away in the clear but high on adrenaline she let herself relax a bit.

Getting back to the base they went right to Weaver telling him what had happened.

After their meeting Hal came up to Jenny.

"So, you have quite the aim there." he commented cheekily and she shot him a glare.

"Shut up," she said and he chuckled a bit.

"I'll help you if you want." he said and she shook her head. "It's just point and shoot."

"Yeah, well you can tell a four year old point and shoot, but it doesn't mean they hit it every time." she replied and he nodded.

"Right. So, let me help you." he said and she sighed and looked to her gun around her chest.

"I guess it would do me some good if I at least knew how to use the thing." he said and he nodded.

"Follow me." he ran down into the woods, but the school was still in sight. "Use the hand gun first, and then we'll move onto the 81." he said and she smiled.

"Getting technical here are we? Fancy names and everything." he shot her a smile and shrugged.

"Call of duty." he answered and she smirked.

"Gamer." she said and he clutched his heart dramatically.

"Oh, wow. My ego took a really big blow there." he smiled and she laughed.

"Are you going to show me or what?" she asked and he nodded, waving a hand.

"Yeah, yeah." she put her hands on the gun and pointed it straight.

"Like this?" she asked and he moved behind her.

"Move your hand there," he put his hands on hers, directing them. "And extend your arms, cause this thing has some kick to it." he told her and she nodded. "Aim," he said. "and shoot."

She was motionless and she took a deep breath. "Hey, it's okay." he said calmly. "Just picture one of them. A skitter. A mech. Someone you love is about to be-" he was cut short by the ringing sound of gunfire, ringing out twice.

He let go of her hands as she stepped back and sighed. "Oh God." she ran a hand through her hair. "I'm okay." she said, and then whipped around and fired again another two times.

She laughed and Hal was half shocked half amused by her reaction. She shot again, taking off a branch of a tree cleanly.

She nodded and ran her hand along the gun. "Yeah. I think I got it." she said and he smiled and laughed.

"Okay, what about the 81 now?" he asked and she tucked away her hand gun into her boot and pulled it around from her chest.

"I got this," she said to herself as Hal cracked a smile.

She fired, standing her ground.

"Alright, yeah. I think I'm fine with this now." she nodded and he laughed.

"A but shaken up?" he asked as they started back towards the school and she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. Totally." she body checked him lightly. "Thanks, by the way." he returned the favour and smirked.

"Anytime," he said to her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: No Other Way

The next day on their patrol, Hal noticed Jenny's leg seemed to be looking worse.

"Jen you should go back to Anne, get that looked at." he said and she shrugged.

"It's fine." she said and he shook his head.

"That isn't fine." he said to her and she looked down and took off the bandage, and revealed a yellow substance oozing out from her cuts.

They both winced as she covered it back up. "Okay, so maybe I'll go see her after." she said and he nodded.

"That's what I thought."

Returning back to base with nothing new, she went to Anne with Hal. Taking off the bandage Anne shook her head.

"How long has it been like this?" she asked and Jenny shrugged.

"Hal pointed it out today, but maybe since yesterday..." she guessed and Anne looked at it.

"Well it's infected for sure, but it isn't usually yellow puss. I think maybe the claws were venomous." she said. "And that's what your body's pushing out right now." she went into a cupboard and pulled out a tube of ointment.

"This should help with the pain," Anne said applying a thin layer.

"Pain?" questioned Jenny. "I'm not in any pain though." Anne looked up to her.

"Believe me honey, you will be soon enough. Use this." she handed Jenny the tube as she wrapped a new bandage around her leg.

Leaving, she noticed it was a bit harder to walk. "I'm not on for anything till the night shift. I'll just see you at dinner." she split off from Hal who just nodded in response.

She laid down awkwardly on her bed, and soon slept. But what awoke her was immense pain like Anne had said. She shot upright, and grasped her leg which cause even more pain. She shrank back.

"Oh mother of jesus. Fuck. Shit. Sh...shoot. Oh mother of God!" she cried, wincing.

Jimmy ran in, and seeing his expression she waved a hand. "No. No, Jimmy I'm okay. Just..this damn freaking infection!" she groaned. She grabbed her pillow and screamed into it before continuing to swear for another minute.

"Uh..." Jimmy started unsure how to proceed. "You're sure you're gonna be alright?" he asked and she lifted her head from the pillow with a grim smile.

"Oh yeah, just great. No I'll be okay. Anne gave me some cream. Just don't tell Hal okay? Or Tom. They'll make me sit out of the shift and I don't want that, got it?" she asked and Jimmy, looking pale, nodded and left.

She took a shaky breath and reached for the cream. She untwisted the cap carefully and lifted back her bandage. She shrank back at the look of her leg. It was an angry red, and the yellow puss just seemed to be flowing right out of her skin. She felt like getting sick at the look of her own body. She stumbled to the closet, grabbing a towel and hobbled back to her bed. Sitting down, she wiped away the puss, just about chewing off her lip to stop her from screaming.

She applied the cream gently, and sighed when she felt some of the pain deteriorate.

She placed the bandage back over her wound and laid back, checking the clock to see what time it was. Almost five thirty. Meaning dinner. Meaning she would have to get up and walk down that god forsaken hallway, looking normal, and eat with Hal, Tom, Dai, Bridget, Mike, and Matt.

**You're in for a treat now aren't you Jen? **She thought bitterly.

She looked around, spotting a dark red book poking out of Hal's bag. She craned her body, and just grasped it. Pulling it out she found it was a copy of "A tale of two cities" by Charles Dickens.

She turned the book over, finding the back blank. She began reading the first few pages, which weren't super interesting, but she knew from experience that the best parts of the book always came later on. SO she pushed through, reading maybe forty five pages before glancing back up at the clock and seeing it was time for her to go for dinner.

She marked her page and stood up, finding it barely bearable. She hobbled to her door and poked her head out, making sure that Hal nor Tom were around to see her like this. She blended in with a family of four people, falling in behind them so they masked her hobbling.

Reaching the gym she saw Hal and the rest of the group were already seated, even Bridget who was now talking excitedly about something to Dai who was nodding and making all the right emotions for her story telling. Jenny smiled a bit, but then Hal's eyes met hers and she just turned away, getting in line, biting her lip.

She was served a helping of beans and corn, and going along she was given some bread. She was surprised sitting down, and Tom noticed.

"A goodbye present from Pope." he said, watching weaver sit across from them. "Here Weaver, take some before it's all gone." Weaver shook his head.

"No, I'll let the others get some." he said and Tom rolled his eyes.

"Come on, take it." he handed him a bun, not taking no for an answer as Jenny took a bite out of the sweet bread.

"If you had asked me seven months ago I was going to miss bread so much I wouldn't have believed you." she said with a laugh and Hal nodded.

"I know. Never thought I'd miss it this much." he chewed appreciatively.

"What about you Bee?" she asked across the table to Bridget who was still in depth about talking to Dai.

"She's been explaining their intense game of tag they had at lunch." Mike smiled to Matt who then jumped in. "Sounds like they had a pretty good time. But Matt's arguing his team won, and her the other way around." he explained and she smiled.

"Always been the sore loser eh Matt?" asked Hal and Matt shot him a glare.

"Have not! And we did win! You had to be there!" he exclaimed. "And anyways, what makes you so sure they won?" he asked, head high.

"Well, I'm no scientist but I'm betting the speed runs in the family." Hal winked and Jenny chuckled.

"She's fast when she wants to be." she shrugged. "But she can be slow as hell when she wants to be too." she added in and they both laughed as Matt turned away with a 'huph.'.

"How's the leg?" Hal asked and she sighed, looking down at it.

"A lot better than I though it'd be. Anne was wrong, I haven't felt any pain at all." she lied smoothly. "It looks bad but it doesn't feel like it."

Hal nodded, and looked to the bandage again. "That's good. So you're still on for tonight?" he asked and she smiled.

"Wouldn't miss my first opportunity to actually shoot a gun and have a chance at hitting a skitter." she said and he smirked.

"What I like to hear." he responded, taking another bite out of the bread.

After dinner they returned their dishes and Jenny noticed Jimmy going up to Hal and talking to him. She sighed angrily and took Bridget's hand in hers and tugged her from the gym to their room. Tucking her in, she barely finished the first verse and Bridget had fallen asleep.

She smiled, tucking Bridget's hair behind one ear and kissing her forehead gently.

She stood up and turned to see an angry looking Hal in the door way.

"Jimmy ratted me out didn't he?" she asked and Hal crossed the floor.

"That and the fact you looked like you were walking barefoot on nails every time you moved." he said through clenched teeth. "Why didn't you tell me?" he growled and she scoffed.

"Because I knew you'd react like this." she said. "Look, yeah it hurts, but I'm okay."

"Really? So when you swear for about two minutes straight and look like you're about to be sick because of the pain is your definition of 'okay'?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes!" she whispered in a harsh tone. "I can still do this shift and I can still scout!" she said firmly. "I have a right to be out there and I'm not about to let some stupid infection get in the way of it!" she retaliated.

He shook his head with a humourless laugh. "This isn't some stupid infection though Jenny! You heard Anne, the claws were probably venomous. That thing got you good and I wouldn't be surprised if you got injected with a lot of it. The point is, we don't know any of the other side affects!" he exclaimed and she looked down, rolling her eyes. "So if you start having hallucinations, or suddenly drop to the ground, it can't be out there. Because someone will get hurt. And I'm not about to let you go out there and endanger yourself and others." he calmed himself a bit. "I am taking your shift. No questions asked."

"But Hal you need to sleep-" she started with a frown and he cut her off.

"No. I'm taking your shift and you're staying here. You need rest." he started directing her to her bed but she whimpered. "It takes that little movement?" he asked.

She nodded, chewing her lip. He sighed.

"It's getting worse." he stated. Then in one quick motion, he had his arm under her legs and was carrying her.

"Hal this is ridiculous." she grumbled as he lay her down.

He pulled up the blanket and looked down at her. "I can't let you keep beating yourself up when you're hurt as it is." he whispered, looking back to Bridget who turned over sleepily. "You have Bee to look after-"

"And you have Matt and your dad." she countered and he gave her a look.

"Well I'm not the one with an infection in my leg am I?" he asked and she glared up at him.

"I hate you." she said and he smiled.

"Just sleep." he reached down for his jacket and saw the book resting on the floor. He looked to her with a raised brow and she shrugged.

"I was bored, and that was the only thing here to read." she defended. "It isn't half bad either." she smirked and he chuckled.

"Good night Jen." he stood and she watched him go.

The following morning Jenny awoke to see Anne on her bed, peeling back the bandage.

"Good morning sleeping beauty," Anne smiled and Jenny groaned. "Or should I say afternoon..." she trailed with a chuckle.

"What are you doing?" she asked and Anne sighed.

"Hal told me what happened last night, about how it was getting worse. And he's right. I think you're going to need some stronger stuff." she suspected and Jenny rubbed her eyes.

"Like what?" she asked and Anne shook her head.

"I'm not sure yet, I'll have to go and look through what I've got and come back to you." she told her. "Oh, and another thing, you have been relieved of your scouting duties." Jenny's mouth was gaping. "I know you want to keep going on but you're only going to be making it worse."

"Anne!" she exclaimed and Anne looked to her sternly.

"I've already sorted it out with Weaver, and as soon as you're healthy again you can go back to scouting, but for now you're on bed rest." she glanced to some wooden crutches with layers and layers of cloth on the tops. "Scott and Matt made those this morning." she said. "Bridget had breakfast and Tom made sure she got to school. Lunch is in an hour." she stood up, smoothing out the bandage again. "See you soon Jen."

"Anne," Jenny started as Anne reached the door, and she turned. "you care way too much about people." she said and Anne laughed.

"That's why I'm a doctor." she shrugged.

Jenny felt her stomach was off, and decided to skip lunch, earning a visit from Tom.

"Hey, where were you?" he asked as she put down Hal's book.

"I wasn't really in the mood for eating." she said and he smirked.

"You? Not wanting to eat? I find that hard to believe." she smiled and he laughed.

"I know. I think it's part of this whole infection thing." she rolled her eyes. "Anne's got me on bed rest thanks to Hal." she sighed and Tom sat on the edge of her bed and shrugged.

"Well it's only because he cares." Tom said. "And I don't think any one of us would want you other there while you're hurt."

"That's what Hal said." she grumbled. "You know, you two are scarily alike sometimes."

Tom shook his head. "No, I think he's more like his mom." he replied and Jenny shrugged.

"Well maybe looks wise, but I think in these last few months he's learned a lot from you." she said and Tom smiled halfheartedly.

"Well lets just hope that someone figures out a way to get into that hospital without making too much noise." he rose and smiled.

"Take it easy Jen, I'll get Bridget for dinner." he said and she smiled.

"Thanks a lot Tom," she said as he walked through the door.

At three she willed herself up to shower and change, using the crutches and feeling out of place in the hallways as people gave her odd looks.

Feeling better she sat back down on her bed as Anne entered with a syringe in hand.

"Hey, figure out what'll cure me?" asked Jenny with a smirk and Anne nodded.

"You know, I think i did." she said, and pulled out the needle.

Jenny turned white. "You can't be serious." she said and Anne chuckled.

"You say that about a lot of things." she replied and Jenny covered her eyes.

"If this will help just get it done now." she mumbled and Anne took her arm in her grasp, dabbing it with some rubbing alcohol before tapping the needle.

"Why do you hate needles so much?" Anne asked and Jenny sighed.

"I just hate the idea of things, sharp things, going into your skin and injecting stuff into you. It's just gross. Makes my skin crawl. It's just not natural." she explained and Anne smiled.

"Well you're good at taking needles, we're finished." she said and Jenny opened her eyes astonished.

"Really?" she looked to her skin, where there was one single puncture wound which was bleeding a bit.

"Yeah, I'd say within the next few hours you'll be okay. But no scouting until you're good for at least twenty four hours." Anne stood as Jenny smiled.

"Thank God, thanks Anne." she said and Anne waved a hand.

"It's my job. See you," she walked out just as Hal walked in.

"Hey," he greeted and Jenny turned away glaring. "you're still pissed." he said crossing the floor and sitting on her bed and she looked to him.

"You have no idea." he smirked.

"Well I know Anne just gave you something that's supposed to get you better, so you can stop holding the grudge now." he said and she broke into a smile.

"Why is it I can't stay mad at anyone for long?" she asked and he shrugged.

"Cause you love me." he answered and she laughed, and slapped his face gently.

"You wish." she muttered and he picked up the book.

"You've gotten pretty far into this, have you gotten to the part where-" she covered his mouth and gave him a look of shock.

"No! Don't ruin anything for me!" she exclaimed and he chuckled as she removed her hand and he nodded.

"Okay, okay. Move over." he said, and she moved over and they both leaned against the wall as he opened the book. "Oh, this part." he said and she raised her brow.

"What about this part?" she asked and he smiled.

"The best part." he answered and started reading to her.

Jenny eventually leaned her head on his shoulder and he put an arm around her but carried on.

Neither of them were very sure when it had happened, but they both fell asleep.

Tom was going in to see if Jenny wanted to eat when he spotted the two of them. He smirked and tapped Anne's shoulder as she passed.

"Well look at that." she smiled. "They're the same you know," she started. "Stubborn as a mule, sacrificial, protective, loving..." she trailed. "I'm honestly not surprised." she said, and walked back down the hall.

Tom knocked twice on the door, waking both of them immediately. They looked embarrassed and sat up, away from each other. He smiled.

"Just wanted to let you know, dinner's in ten." he said, leaving.

Jenny felt better with sleeping, as did Hal. She walked on her own to the gym, and the pain was minimal. But then Hal, Tom and Weaver all left the table early, leaving everyone confused.

"What do you think it's about?" asked Jimmy and Mike looked to Rick who was emotionless over his plate.

"The hospital, and trying to get in." he answered.

That caused Jenny to finish the last of her food quickly, and take Bridget right back to her cot.

"I'll be back soon, alright? You just change and do your teeth." Jenny said as her sister nodded and dug around for some clothes.

Jenny left and jogged around the halls of the school until hearing Tom's voice.

"No, Hal you're not going in there alone." he said firmly.

She stopped at the wall and listened.

"Dad it's the best way. I can get in there, pretend to be a harnessed kid, send the signal and get the kids out. No one's hurt." Hal negotiated and she heard Weaver grunt.

"The kid's right." he said. "That's our best option, and it seems like our only option right now."

Jenny swallowed hard, and clutched the necklace hanging on her neck.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Mission

"No!" Jenny said entering the room.

All heads looked to her.

"Hal you aren't going in there alone!" she said. "I'm going with you." she said firmly.

Hal looked at her while Weaver and Tom exchanged glances. "I have a right to be in there too. Caleb is there and if you seriously think I'm about to let you go on a suicide mission you're insane." she said and Hal shook his head.

"It isn't a suicide mission though Jen," he told her. "I'll be fine."

"You don't know that!" she said. "Hal going in there is like a death wish! You know the place will be crawling with skitters and mechs. Not to mention the harnessed kids." she shook her head. "You can't just go in there and expect everything to turn out perfectly."

"And I'm not saying it will!" he rolled his eyes. "I know the risks, but I'm willing to do it to get Ben back. You'd do it for Caleb." he said and she nodded.

"I know i would, which is why I am going in with you!" she said and Tom stepped in.

"Look Jen, I'm not anymore happy about this than you are, but Hal's right. And having two new harnessed kids just suddenly showing up would be too suspicious. The skitters would know and you'd both be dead. Or harnessed. Either one isn't a good result." he said to her, stepping between them. "Also, you haven't been cleared from your infection."

"Screw my infection!" she said throwing her arms up "I'm fine!"

"No, you aren't fine for another eighteen hours." Tom said sternly. "And Hal's going to have to move out in the next two if we have a chance at doing this." he looked to his son. "Me, Dai, Mike, and Margret will go with you." he said and when he turned back to Jenny all they saw was her storming out of the room, her hair flying out behind her.

Hal looked between his dad and the door, and he sent an apologetic look before racing out after her.

He found her out on the back field where there were people packing up heading for their tents.

"Jen," he started gently and she turned around eyes blazing.

"No, don't 'Jen' me. I can't believe you didn't tell me!" she said. "How long were you planning on leaving this a secret? Were you going to tell me at all?" she questioned and he sighed, knowing he had made a mistake. "Were you just going to leave and hope that I would be too sick, or busy to notice you gone?" she laughed.

"I know I screwed up." he said heavily.

"Yeah, damn right you did." she grumbled but he went on.

"But the only reason I kept it from you was because I knew you'd lash out like this." she turned crossing her arms. "You did the same thing to me with your leg so don't act like some saint." he said through clenched teeth and she narrowed her eyes.

"I never was acting like a saint Hal! But what was happening with my leg was different! It wasn't endangering my life!"

"You didn't know that at the time! It could have!" he countered and she sighed, looking to the people packing things away.

"I know. But Hal this is dangerous on such a different level. You might not come out of there being...being you." her tone was quieter. "You might never come out of there and just join along in their little parade, and I could never see that happen."

"I'll be fine. Why does this matter so much anyway?" he asked.

She looked to him with glassy eyes. "You really have to ask that?" she asked, voice rising. "This matters because I care!" she cried. "I care about you!" Hal was taken aback by her fierceness. "And whether or not you're still going to be the same person walking out of that building or if we're going to be the ones planning on rescuing _you_. Laying _you_ down on a table and detaching a harness!" she was walking up to him and they were now chest to chest and she was glaring up at him.

It was now he noticed that she wasn't the tallest person around. Only 5'7. Her eyes were angry but behind them he could tell they were full of care. Her eyebrows were furrowed together with worry and she was biting down on her bottom lip with uncertainty.

"So that, Hal Mason," she prodded him in the chest. "is why this matters so much."

He looked down at her and grabbed her into a hug tightly. He felt her relax into him as she sighed, all anger clearly gone.

"You better come back alive or I will hunt you down and make your next life a living hell." she grumbled into his chest and he laughed.

"You know, I actually believe that." he said and she smiled.

"Good. You better. Because I will." she pulled back and pulled something out from her pocket.

It was the black puzzle piece necklace, with the braided black cloth chain. "I want you to take this," she said laying it in her palm and offering it to him.

He closed her fingers around it again. "No, Jen, that was your mom's and-"

"And I want you to have it." she finished. "If there's anything I'm relying on right now it's hope." she told him and he cracked a smile. "Turn around." he did so and she reached up on her toes to fasten it around his neck.

"Suits you." she smiled as he turned back around.

Hal was about to say something else when they heard a small voice.

"Jen!" it was Bridget, outside in her night gown and bare feet. "Jen I can't sleep. Please come back!" she called helplessly and Jenny frowned.

"Bee why are you out here? You need shoes! You'll get sick!" she ran to her sister and Hal watched as she scolded Bridget some more gently before hearing something and her expression melting into a smile and picking her up. She carried Bridget in and that was the last Hal saw before his dad called him in as well.

Now they were gathered outside the school on their bikes, ready to leave. But the slamming of the front door made all of the fighters look back to see a frazzled Jenny running out.

Hal sighed, relieved. He thought he wouldn't get a proper goodbye. He left his bike and jogged towards her just in time for him to be hit by her force. He had her lifted off the ground in a bone crushing hug.

"Please be careful," she whispered in his ear and he chuckled.

"Always am, aren't I?" he smiled as she tightened her grip on his neck in response. She pulled back just enough to kiss his cheek and hug him tightly once more.

He set her down and she immediately went to Tom, hugging him too and telling him to be careful. She moved on to every person, until she was finished and turned back seeing Hal on his bike.

"Now if i hear any one of you doing something stupid, you'll be answering me." she said, climbing the steps and sending them a good glare as the fighters chuckled and brought their bikes to life and sped off into the night.

Jenny couldn't sleep. Instead she stayed up, taking both hers and Bridget's laundry and washing them before setting them out to dry on the clothes line. Next she tidied up her area as well as Hal's. She came across the book and looked down at it, remembering the last time she read it was with Hal.

**Stop reminding yourself. **She thought, tossing the book under the pillow and making her bed. She went to the infirmary, finding Anne there who was awake.

"Hey Jen," Anne greeted. "can't sleep?" she guessed and Jenny nodded, sitting on the stool across from her.

"Yeah. I just..Every time i turn around i see one more thing reminding me of Hal and what he's doing right now." she swallowed as Anne put a hand on hers.

"I know how it feels. The anxiety, the questioning. What are the doing right now? I know what it's like and it sucks." Jenny cracked a smile. "So we can keep busy together." she offered standing, and leading Jenny to the cabinets of medicine and antibiotics. "Just organize these and I'll take care of the back shelves. After this we can move onto the closets and the bins." she said and Jenny smiled, relieved she had something to keep her occupied.

"Okay." she agreed as Anne went on the other side and began taking out bottles and putting them back alphabetically, as did Jenny.

They were silent, making sure they were focused on nothing but their work in front of them. They finished in ten minutes which lead them to the cluttered closets which were full of cotton bandages, q-tips, band aids, ointments and other things Jenny couldn't name. The bins came an hour later, and they went to work packing away the supplies in the already crowded cabinets and closets. But looking to the clock, it was only twelve forty five. The killed an hour and a half of time.

"We need to find something else to do." Jenny sighed and Anne shrugged.

"I'm all out of ideas, so if you have any I'm all ears." she said and Jenny thought.

"Come with me," she said, and together they set off down the hall and outside. Jenny laid down on the field of grass, as did Anne. "When I was little I always used to look at the stars." Jenny said. "My dad, he was an astronomer, and he would tell me all the constellations and their stories. I loved how he knew everything. If i was ever confused it was just a 'hey dad' and I had my answer."

Anne smiled softly. "My son was like that, only he'd ask me a million and one questions." they both laughed.

Jenny then started showing Anne all the constellations and told her a brief background behind them all. But when another fifteen minutes passed, Anne sat up.

"They should be coming back soon. We should be prepared." Jenny nodded and they entered the infirmary moments later and started getting the required tools out with Lourdes.

That's when they heard the roaring of dirt bikes and the truck, and Scott came rushing in.

"They're here! They have six! We need stretchers!" he urged. Anne, Lourdes, Scott, and Jenny all wheeled out about two stretchers each.

Kids were placed on them, and Jenny didn't even have enough time to spot Hal, which made her nervous. She didn't want to have to see him being wheeled down too.

Anne got to work while she and Scott kept tabs on the patients vitals. Jenny noticed one Scott was watching was losing their life, and fast. But Anne was working as quickly as she could, Jenny could tell that Anne wanted nothing more than to save these kids.

She spotted Caleb, and his harness was off. Lourdes was attaching IV's to his arm when she heard Scott crying out for help with the one boy.

They got him onto the table, removing the harness quickly. Then Anne ordered for them to flip him around and she started CPR. She was counting,

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. One, two, three, four, five, six," her hands pumped in time.

Jenny looked to Anne helplessly as Tom put his hands over hers.

"Anne," he said gently. "he's gone. He's gone." he said to her and she lifted her hands off, stunned.

"I-I tried but-I just-" she stuttered and Jenny rubbed her back.

"There was nothing more you could do," she said to her and Anne backed away, still muttering while Scott followed her, whispering gently.

Jenny went over to Caleb, his dark brown curls falling over his face. She moved them out of the way and kissed his forehead. She looked to the metal spikes still in his back and frowned deeply.

"Bastards." she muttered, turning. She saw Hal, Tom, and Matt all bent over who she assumed to be Ben.

They were all talking quietly, and she decided to let them have a moment as a family.

She exited the room and turned down the hallway. She wandered around before she saw Matt leaving with Tom and Hal. She turned the other way, playing with her necklace. After another ten minutes, she returned to see Caleb upright while Lourdes looked after him.

"He's stable." she smiled and Jenny nodded.

"Good. I really hope Anne doesn't beat herself up too badly over that one boy." Jenny worried and Lourdes sighed.

"He wasn't in good shape coming in here, but I don't think Anne will believe that right away. It takes time for something like that to get better." she said as Jenny touched the spikes curiously.

"Thanks Lourdes, I'll see you in the morning." she stroked Caleb's shoulder before leaving to look for Hal, and instead she bumped into Tom.

She welcomed him with a hug. "I'm glad to see all you guys back safe, and same with Ben." she said to him and he shrugged.

"It worked out. Looked scary for a minute, but Hal handled himself." he said to her and she smiled.

"Speaking of which," she started.

"He's on the roof." Tom finished and she blushed turning.

"Thanks Tom." she said, and set off for the stairs.

Getting to the roof top she saw Hal knelled on the edge overlooking the tents where the civilians were sleeping soundly.

"And the Hero of the day award goes to..." she trailed and Hal turned, rising to see her.

She smiled as he shrugged. She looked to his wrist which was wrapped.

"Oh God, he didn't get you too did he?" she asked, taking his arm in her hold. He shook his head.

"No, just grabbed me. No scratches." he told her and she sighed and looked up to him.

She hugged him tightly.

"I'm just glad you're back." she mumbled and he smiled.

"Glad to be back." he pulled back a bit, smiling down at her.

She returned it, and pulled him down to her, pressing her lips against his. His hands locked on her hips as she wound her arms around his neck. Hal deepened the kiss, brushing back her hair as he did so.

That's when they heard the door slam, and they both looked to see Matt standing there with a triumphant look on his face.

"Ha!" he cried. "I knew it! I knew you liked her! You're a bad liar Hal." Matt laughed and turned for the door. "Wait till I tell dad..." he trailed.

Jenny chuckled and laid her head against Hal's chest. "I think I speak for both of us when I say your dad figured it out a while ago." she said and he smiled, stroking her hair and playing with the waves.

"Yeah, but we'll let Matt have his fun." Hal said to her as she took his hand and lead him to the door.

They went back down stairs, hands still joined, and entered Caleb and Ben's room.

Matt was whispering to Tom, who cut him short when he saw the two of them.

"I already know buddy," Tom said with a laugh, seeing their hands.

"How is he?" Hal asked, crouching down next to the bed, letting go of Jenny's hand.

"He's stable. Should be asleep until some time tomorrow. Lourdes told me to let you know that your brother will be the same way." Tom looked to Jenny who just nodded.

"What are you doing up Matt?" she asked. "Isn't it like, one thirty in the morning?" she asked and Matt shrugged.

"Heard the truck and I got up. But Bee's a heavy sleeper." he told her and she smiled.

"Yeah, that girl can sleep through just about anything." she agreed, looking down at Ben's still face. Her eyes wandered to Caleb who was in the bed next to Ben, and she walked over to him.

She ran her fingers through his hair a few times and then sighed, standing back up.

"I guess we'll just have to wait till morning." Hal said and she nodded.

"Yeah, but didn't you say that Rick didn't remember Mike?" she asked. "What if that happens with Caleb?"

Hal put an arm around her waist and kissed her temple. "Believe me, it would be very hard to forget someone like you." he said and she smiled. "What with all your stubbornness and the-"

She cut him off, putting a hand over his mouth.

"Okay, I think I've heard enough." she said and he smirked. "You can hold off on the insults for one night Hal." she turned around and saw that Tom was leading Matt out of the room.

Hal took her hand and laid them both down on his bed, and she snuggled into his chest.

"What were you before all this?" he asked her and she raised her brows.

"What do you mean?" she replied and he shrugged.

"You know, like cheerleader, you played piano, or, you know...What were you planning on doing with your life?" she sighed and looked up at him.

"Don't laugh." she started and he immediately smiled.

"Okay..." he trailed.

"I wanted to be a dancer." she said and he didn't laugh at all like he was expecting to. "Before the attack I had been doing dance for fourteen years. And that was what I wanted to do. Go and dance in plays and stuff." she told him. "What about you?"

"I hadn't figured it out. I was too focused on lacrosse and football to really think about the future." she started drawing shapes on his chest.

"Well, if this were to end, what would you want to be?" she asked and he laughed.

"You know, funny think is I'm still not totally sure." she leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Don;t worry about it. You have plenty of time to figure it out."

* * *

**A.N I just want to say thank you to all the awesome reviews! I love reading them so keep em coming! ;) I'll try and update ASAP but I'm sick so it might take a bit more time. But thanks so much anyways, you guys are the fuel behind this story! :)**

**~WritingGurl101**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Digging Up The Past

The days passed, Jen's leg got better, Caleb awoke remembering her as did Ben with Hal and his dad and brother. There was a whole feeling between Hal and Jenny now. They had their brothers back, had people to care for, and had people to take care of them.

Although the missions could get in the way and they'd have to cut out the flirty behaviour, Jenny and Hal spent almost every waking moment with each other. Hal kept up with his lessons for shooting, while Jenny taught him things about soccer and how to be a faster runner.

Jenny and Anne became as close as could be, like a mother-daughter relationship. Lourdes and Jenny became better friends each day while Bridget and Matt were inseparable. It was twelve days since Hal and the others had returned from the hospital, and all was going fine as people got lunch.

Caleb and Ben had become friends and were talking as they were served chilli.

A dad in his late forties looked to them talking, seeing the spikes poking out of their shirts.

**(A.N I've been trying to find this scene in the show but I haven't been able to! I want to get it word for word but can't find it! Anyone know which episode? I'll be making it up myself but following along the same lines) **

"Freaks." he muttered.

Ben turned around. "What did you say?" he asked, and the gym was hushed.

"Oh what?" asked the dad looking to the people gathered around. "You can't tell me that the rest of you aren't against having these guys around?"

Jenny stepped out of her conversation with Anne and Tom outside the door to listen.

"These guys?" asked Caleb. "I'm pretty sure we're more than that."

She stepped back and ran down the hall, finding Hal. He saw her worried look.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I'm pretty sure we're needed." she said and he followed her at a jog into the gym.

They were exchanging words when they got there and both Hal and Jenny stepped between them. Hal walked up to the man with a menacing look.

"Guys, come on." Jenny murmured, pushing the two of them back where Mike was there to steer them away.

Jenny looked back to see Hal and the man nose to nose.

"Because anyone who messes with them, gets their asses kicked." Hal said and the man raised his brows.

"Really? By who?"

"Us." answered Jenny walking up to him. "Look you may think that they don't have a right to be here. But they have just as much of a right to be here as you and i do. I'm surprised you don't even consider what they've been through-being under the control of a skitter." the man looked down ashamed. "Being away from their families, being manipulated without even knowing it. Try imagining having that happen to your daughter. Having her against you without even trying. Those boys have been through so much more than you can think. And yet you accuse them of them staying here because people actually helped them. You have no idea what their lives have been like. Fighting for the wrong side and having no control over their actions." Jenny tilted her head. "You honestly look past all that?" she asked and the man just shook his head.

"What if they don't get better?" he asked.

"What do you mean by better? They're eating every day and are healthy. I think I'd know if they were getting worse." Hal said.

Jenny shot him a glare, and if looks could kill this one would. "Just remember who the enemy is here. Because once you lose sight of that, that's when things _really_ start getting bad."

she walked away briskly, and Hal lingered, making sure that he got the message before falling in behind her.

She leaned against some lockers. "God," she shook her head. "some people..."

Hal sighed. "I know. If that was his kid right there he'd never say that."

She laughed. "How long is it going to take for people to realize the more they think about themselves instead of winning this war, that we're good as dead?" she asked him and he shrugged. "I mean, hell I might not make it out myself." she tried making a joke and she smiled a little.

Hal looked at her and she looked up to meet his angry gaze. "Never, say anything like that again." he growled and she shrank back.

"Whoa, Hal, calm down. I was only kidding." she said and he rolled his eyes and walked down the hall way, furious. She ran a hand through her hair. "Hal!" she yelled. "Hal!" she called again but he kept on walking.

She went outside, finding Margret there.

"Hey," Margret greeted her. "Where's your other half?" she asked meaning Hal.

Margret was the only person who gave them nick names like 'love birds' or 'soul mates' or 'conjoined lovers' because they barely ever spent time apart.

"I don't know actually," Jen narrowed her eyes. "I made a joke about maybe not coming out of this war alive and he just told me to 'never say anything like that again,' and stormed off." she explained. "I don't get why he's so upset over the whole thing. I didn't mean it."

Margret looked ahead. "Well, knowing Hal, he's probably against the whole idea of losing his girlfriend, again."

"Wait, what?" Jenny asked. "Again?" she repeated. "What do you mean by again?"

Margret looked to her with raised brows. "Well if you don't know then I don't think I should be the one to tell you." she ended the conversation but Jenny wasn't giving up that easily.

"No! Margret!" she protested tiredly. "You can't just start telling me something like that and then just say, 'oh sorry, let him tell you'." she shook her head, her hair falling over her shoulders.

"Look, all I'm saying is that it's his story to tell. Not mine." she walked away and Jenny stood there astounded.

She turned on her heel and went to Anne who was just finishing up with a patient.

"Hey hun," Anne greeted.

"Anne, who was Hal's girlfriend before me? And how did he lose her?" she asked, not skipping a beat. Clearly, Anne wasn't expecting this.

"Look, Jenny, it's up to Hal to tell you." she said carefully and Jenny groaned.

"Ugh! Why does everyone keep saying that?" she asked and Anne gave her an apologetic look.

"It's just not for me to say. And why are you getting into this anyways? How did you find out?" she asked and Jenny shrugged, running her hand along the counter top.

"I was telling Margret how Hal flipped out when I made a joke about not making it out of here alive and then she said that he probably wasn't too fond on losing his girlfriend, again. And whoop dee do here we are." she summarized throwing her arms up.

"Well, Hal being Hal..." Anne put a hand on Jenny's. "I don't think he has even considered losing you as an option. I can tell by the way he looks at you...He doesn't picture a life without you in it anymore."

Jenny rolled her eyes scoffing. "Please, he doesn't look at me in any sort of way. He looks at me the same he does to everyone else at this mass." she replied and Anne chuckled and sighed.

"One day, you'll figure it out." she, turning and putting something away.

Jenny stood there watching Anne. "But what should I do?" she asked. "Just go an apologize? I mean that looks like the only thing _to _do."

Anne was nodding. "Yeah, that would be a good place to start." she agreed. Over her shoulder she shot Jenny a smile. "Good luck." she said as Jenny exited the room.

**Good luck. **Jenny nodded to herself. **I'm gonna need it. **

She went right to the roof top, knowing that's where he went to think about things.

She found him there, pacing. He looked up hearing the door slam.

"Look Hal," she started but he cut her off, marching towards her.

"No, you look." he said sternly and she let him have the floor. "Don't make comments about dying in this thing. Joking or not. Because this is all real, and death is real. And just the fact that you can throw that around so easily-joke about it." he shook his head. "Just don't do it. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. So just shut up about the whole thing, please." he said, and she looked to him as she felt his hand take hold of hers.

"I know I shouldn't have said that. When I'm stressed I make a joke out of it. It's a bad habit." she rolled her eyes. "But," she slid her hand out from his. "Hal please be honest when I ask you," she played with her hands. "am I just some rebound?" she asked.

He looked to her with wide eyes. "What?" he asked and she shook her head backing away.

"Margret and Anne told me you had some girlfriend before I came. And how you lost her some how. And if you're still missing her Hal I don't blame you, but please, I don't want to be looked at as the girl who Hal got close with after losing someone else." she swallowed back her tears. "So just tell me now, if what we have, is just you being hurt?"

Hal shook his head vigorously. "Jen? What? No! Of course you aren't a rebound! God, no!" he said moving towards her. "Yes, i had a girlfriend before this happened and before you came. And she got taken by the skitters. But Jenny I've pretty much accepted the fact that she isn't coming back. I moved on with it long before you showed up." he assured her. "And even if i didn't move on, I wouldn't find a rebound." he scoffed. "What kind of person do you take me for?" he asked and she stood back once again.

"I don't know Hal! You're keeping all these secrets from me! How am I supposed to know you are when all you do is hide?" she asked and he sighed.

"Jenny," he started. "I promise you, you aren't a rebound or anything like that. There's a good chance Karen is dead and isn't coming back, and I've learned to deal with it." he explained. "Ask me anything," he said as she looked to the sky and back at him. "_anything_." he stressed. "And I will be one hundred percent honest." he promised, watching a tear roll down her cheek, which barely gotten to the level of her mouth before it was wiped away hurriedly.

"Fine." she walked past him and sat on the ledge. He walked over next to her, sitting down as well. "What was she like?" she asked and he shrugged.

"Well she wasn't a girly girl. Liked motor bikes." he said.

"And what did she look like?" she asked, nervously tucking hair behind her ear.

"Blond hair, to her shoulders maybe. Brown eyes. Shorter, like five four maybe..." he shrugged.

"So, all in all," she began.

"You're nothing like her." he finsihed and she looked at him.

"But why then? Doesn't that break the rule of someone having a 'type'?" she asked and he rolled his eyes.

"You don't just look for things in people. I think you start liking them the more you know them, whether you planned it or not." he said and she sighed, looking down at the pacing figures of fighters.

He linked his fingers with her and she looked to him. "Hey," he said, brushing her hair back. "we're gonna be okay." he told her, and she nodded numbly as he kissed her forehead.

That night Jenny had her shift, and she got up from where she was sleeping with Hal when he pulled her back.

She laughed quietly. "I have to go," she said and he pulled her into his chest, and moaned tiredly.

"Mm..no you don't." he mumbled and she smiled.

"If I'm late Weaver will be on both our asses." she said and he shrugged.

"Let him be." he said and she brushed some of his hair out of his face as he opened his eyes groggily.

"You're very protective when you're tired." she noted and he smiled.

"Only when I have something I want to keep." he answered, laying his head on her shoulder.

She ran her fingers through his hair a few times before sitting up.

"Okay, I'm going and you can't stop me." she pulled on her boots, slipping her gun in as well and standing. But Hal grabbed the sleeve of her coat.

"Wait," he said. "just do one thing before you go," she knelled down beside him.

"What?" she asked and he looked at her.

"Sing." he answered and she laughed loudly, and she covered her mouth in shock, thinking she'd wake the sleeping kids around them.

"What?" she asked still giggling. "No, no, no, no." she shook her head and he gave her a pleading look.

"Please, just one song, and I'll let you go." he bargained and she sighed.

"Hal Mason..." she trailed. "The things you make me do." she shook her head. "Fine, one song and I'm gone until morning." she agreed.

He sat back, his hand in hers. "That's all I'm asking."

She tilted her head in thought before singing in barely a whisper.

_The way you look, the way you laugh, _

_Way you love with all you have, there ain't nothing bout you, that don't do something for me._

_The way you kiss, the way you cry, way you move when you walk by there ain't nothing bout you, that don't do something for me_

_Once I thought that love was something I could never do  
Never knew that I could feel this much  
But this yearning in the deep part of my heart for you  
Is more than a reaction to your touch  
It's a perfect passion and I can't get enough_

_The way you look, the way you laugh, _

_Way you love with all you have, there ain't nothing bout you, that don't do something for me._

_The way you kiss, the way you cry, way you move when you walk by there ain't nothing bout you, that don't do something for me_

_In my life I've been hammered by some heavy blows  
That never knocked me off my feet  
All you gotta do is smile at me and down I go  
And baby it's no mystery why I surrender  
Boy you got everything_

_The way you look, the way you laugh, _

_Way you love with all you have, there ain't nothing bout you, that don't do something for me._

_The way you kiss, the way you cry, way you move when you walk by there ain't nothing bout you, that don't do something for me  
The way you look, the way you laugh,  
The way you love with all you have,  
Your dance, your drive, you make me feel alive  
The way you talk, the way you tease  
Right now I think you see  
There ain't nothing bout you that don't do something for..me _

She finished the song off slowly, and saw that Hal was barely awake.

"Thank you," he said as she rose and then felt her being pulled back by his hand. "Hey," he pulled her down and kissed her gently. "Be safe." he murmured, letting her go.

She smiled and set off.

Returning in the morning, after a nine hour shift, Jenny just about collapsed on her bed with exhaustion. She slept before being woken by Caleb.

"What?" she asked sitting up and stretching. "What is it?"

"It's Anne." he answered. He didn't have time to finish the rest of the story before Jenny was out the door in a flash, running down the hall and to the infirmary.

There she found Anne with a bleeding lip. "Anne..." she murmured going forward but Anne waved her off.

"No, Jen, I'm fine." she protested. "You had a long shift, you should be sleeping."

"And you should be getting some ice on that but I don't see either one of those things happening right now, do you?" she asked and Anne sighed.

"A family tried taking antibiotics, all the medicine and drugs we had. I tried holding him off but he came back and hit me. Ran off but Weaver, Tom and Mike caught up. Apparently ran into someone who's the head of third mass. They've been talking a while now." she explained to Jenny who was handing her ice in a bag.

Anne applied it gently and sighed. "Thanks, but really, you should sleep. You look beat." Jenny smiled bitterly.

"Thank you for your most wonderful compliment." Anne cracked a smile and wince at the pain. "And no smiling." she said firmly and Anne nodded.

"No kidding." she agreed.

"I'll be right back." Jenny said to Anne who just nodded and touched her wound carefully as she exited the room.

She over heard people talking in Weaver's office, and like she had before she listened in.

"The best way to handle this is to send all the kids under twenty to the sanctuary." she hears a new voice explain. "It has hills on three sides, the skitters have already swept the area twice and think it's clear. They won't be looking there any time soon."

"Clayton, you gotta understand," she heard Tom begin. "I have three boys. And to just send them off...I'm not sure if that's the right thing to do."

"Well what do you suggest Tom?" asked Weaver. "This is obviously our best chance at keeping these kids alive if we have an attack headed our way."

Jenny gasped silently. **An attack. Lovely. **She thought, rolling her eyes.

"I'll talk to Hal, but chances are he won't want to go. He's going to want to stay and fight." Tom suspected.

"Good, we'll need anyone we can get." Weaver agreed. "Even his little lady friend he's got. Jenny. She's quick, and her aim has picked up in the last few weeks." she heard him say. "We'll let everyone know tonight, and we'll send out the groups in the morning." that's all she had to hear. She set off,

* * *

**A.N Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! It's like, 1 am, so if there are spelling errors it's the lack of sleep! ;) But you guys are amazing. Thanks for reading and liking what I've started. **

**~WritingGurl101 :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Moving Out

Jenny stood quietly in the gym, where people had been gathered to hear the news.

The man from earlier butted in, saying he didn't want his daughter going anywhere, and she knew the feeling. This plan following through would mean she'd have to send Bridget and Caleb away.

"Anyone under the age of twenty wanting to go with the kids, you're welcome to." Tom finished. "So parents I suggest you get your kids packed up and ready to meet in the front in the morning."

Jenny went right to Bridget and Caleb who were by Anne and Scott.

"Jen you can't seriously agree with this." Caleb started and she gave him a torn look.

"I know, but it's our only option right now." she said and he looked to the ground. "Hey," she lifted his chin. "I'm not a fan of sending you guys off, but if it means that you'll have a better chance at living, then I have to do that. It's what mom and dad would've wanted." she told him and he nodded glumly.

"Come on Bee," Caleb started as Jenny kissed her hair. "lets go pack."

"I'll catch up with you guys later!" she called and Caleb just kept walking. She turned and found Hal right there. "You're staying." she stated and he just nodded with a heavy sigh.

"Yeah," he replied. "I'm staying. Are you?" he asked and she nodded slowly.

"Even though it kills me to send them away, I want to stay here and help in any way." she said and he nodded in agreement.

"I'm not totally sure though," he started. "Sending Matt and Ben off..." he shrugged. "I dunno."

She gave him a sympathetic look and he just cracked a smile. "We're gonna be fine." he assured and she gave him a look.

"You keep on saying that." she said and he put an arm around her waist and they started walking.

"I know, because I think we will be alright." he said and she chuckled a little.

"You don't know that." she countered and he stopped and turned her to face him. He picked up the necklace on her neck.

"You said it yourself. Sometimes all you can rely on is hope." he said and she smiled.

He pulled her into a hug, tucking her head under his chin. "Well whatever you decide to do Hal, I'm behind you the whole way." she said, resting her chin on his chest.

He pecked her lips. "Then that's all i need."

Seeing someone in the corner of her eye, Jenny turned to see a helpless looking Caleb and an upset Bridget.

"She's being fussy about what to take. She wants to take _everything._" he said rolling his eyes and Bridget just stood there, arms crossed and glowering.

Jenny sighed and picked up Bridget. "Come on miss, you may come with a lot of baggage but that doesn't mean you're allowed to take as much with you." she walked away and Hal watched as Bridget played with Jenny's hair and started explaining herself.

Hal chuckled a little and went to find his own brothers.

Jenny spent all her time with Caleb and Bridget, and Hal didn't blame her. Soon night fell and she had just finished tucking in Bridget.

She walked out into the hall and found it mostly deserted. She ran into Hal who looked worn out from his shift.

"Hey-" she started but he just went forward and kissed her.

Taken off guard she pulled back cautiously. "And hi to you too?" she asked and he cracked a smile.

"I needed that." he said and she giggled.

Twining their hands, he lead them down the hall. Getting towards Weaver's office, they heard the sound of the same record being played again.

"What is it with Weaver and this song?" she asked and Hal shrugged.

"He seems to like it." he said and she nodded.

"To say the least. He's been playing that every day since he took it from Scott." she told him and he swung her out in front of him. "Whoa," she laughed as he took her hand in his and placed one on her waist and swayed. She automatically put her hand on his shoulder.

"But it has its perks." he smirked and she laughed softly.

"You know, I've never been good at dancing." he shot her an odd look.

"What do you mean? You _are_ a dancer." he said and she nodded.

"I know, i meant like, couple's dancing. I'm fine you know, by myself and even with someone else at a recital. But a high school dance? Like i had two left feet..." she shook her head.

"I would've liked to see that." he chuckled and she nodded.

"Yeah, of course. Because watching me flailing around is so entertaining." she smiled bitterly and he nodded.

"It would have been." he agreed and she rolled her eyes.

"Shut up." she muttered and he leaned in.

"Gladly." he said, kissing her once more.

Pulling back her hands were now around his neck, and his on her waist. "Hal," she started. "I could show you something...if you want. I mean I don't know the next time I'll be seeing you." she was fumbling with her words. "But just, stay here, okay?" she asked, releasing him and he let her go baffled.

"O..Okay..." he agreed as she ran off back towards their room. He stood there in the hall, music still playing, and waited for her return. She came moments later, and was holding something in her hands.

"I don't know how I managed to save them," she started as he saw they were a pair of ballet shoes. "but I've kept them around. I haven't used them since the attack though so," she sat down on the ground, taking off her boots and sock and putting on her ballet shoes.

"Those are a different kind of shoe, right?" he asked. "What are they called? Pointe?" he asked and she nodded approvingly.

"Very good Mason," she said and he rolled his eyes watching her tie the ribbon around her ankle and moving onto the next shoe. "You aren't half as dumb as you look."

He laughed and looked down at her as she laughed, turning away. "And what is that supposed to mean?" he asked as she stood and smirked.

"Oh, you know I'm just kidding." she said and he nodded.

"Right." he said, and then she was taller.

He looked down to see her on her toes, balancing. She began a series of moves, her feet gracefully moving around one another without an issue. She did kicks and turns silently, landing without the slightest noise. He couldn't tear his eyes from her even if he tried. He offered his hand, which she took, and he spun her while she was on one foot. She reminded him of one of those ballerina's spinning on a stand when you opened jewelry boxes.

She chuckled softly while he let he go and she finished the spin and danced on her toes and smiled at him.

"I bet I look really nice with the jeans and leather jacket and then my little shoes." she said, tip toeing towards him. He looked her over and nodded.

"You do actually. Pretty sexy if you ask me," he told her and even in the dark he could see her blush as she dropped down onto the soles of her feet.

She began untying her shoes quickly. "Whoa, what's the rush?" he asked her as she grabbed her boots and pulled them on.

She looked up to him, hair falling over one shoulder. "I just remembered something else you should see." she said to him, taking her ballet shoes into her arms and rushing down the hall, Hal following.

She ran out the door, grabbing his sleeve and dragging him along, laughing.

"Hey, hey, slow down." he laughed and she rolled her eyes looking back at him.

"I'm late! I'm late! I've very, very late!" she impersonated the rabbit from Alice In Wonderland.

"You're insane." he muttered and she just shrugged.

She broke out through the doors, the air cold and biting at their exposed skin.

"My dad was an astronomer, and I remember him telling me that this year in the third week of November there'd be a new moon." she explained, walking around the school. "I've never seen one, but I figured if I did it would have to be with someone else who hasn't either."

He shrugged. "Well I haven't seen a new moon before so I guess you're in luck," she smiled back at him. He reached out his hand, taking hers.

When they got to the other side of the school they looked to the sky to see a giant moon. Bright, and shining down on them.

"Wow." she said. "Look at that." she shook her head.

"That's amazing." Hal murmured and she squeezed his hand and he looked down at her, but she still had her gaze fixed ahead.

"Thank you," he said and she looked to him.

"For what?" she asked and he shrugged.

"For being you." he said and she laughed.

"Well I don't exactly know how to be anybody else..." she trailed and he smiled.

"I know. You just always find a way to make me smile." she looked down. "And I don't think I've ever really said thank you for that." he told her and she shook her head.

"Hal you really don't have to," she started and he gave her a stern look.

"Look, Jen," he said. "I'm reconsidering staying here." he said and she nodded.

"Yeah, I could tell." she smiled a little. "But it's okay. I told you before, I'm with you the whole way. I mean, I'm still not really sure if staying here is really the best thing."

"It's just with my mom, the morning of the attack me and Ben got into an argument, and she broke us up saying that we were brothers and we were going to have to look out for each other one of these days." he explained. "And I think i just sort of made a promise to her to look out for Ben, and Matt."

She touched his cheek. "Hey, I'm not blaming you for going. Just do what you think is right and we'll take it from there."

He took the hand from his cheek and kissed it. She smiled and poked him in the face and laughed.

"You never stop with the poking do you?" he asked, tickling her and she laughed, leaning into him.

She smiled, sighing as he kissed her passionately. His hands went to her back, slipping under her shirt and onto her warm skin. Jenny reached up on her toes to make their height level, fingers knotted in his hair.

Hal was leaving, and she wondered if they'd see each other again after the move.

She pulled away, hands on his chest and noses grazing. "I'm going to miss you," she breathed and he smiled his brilliant smile.

"Hey, three days. That's it, and then I'm back and with you. Don't worry," he ran his finger along her jaw line. "I'll be okay. You worry about people too much." he commented and she narrowed her eyes.

"Only people I care about." she corrected and he nodded, folding his hands on her back.

"Right, and would that list of people maybe include me?" he asked smugly and she rolled her eyes, tilting her head.

"You really have to ask?" she asked and he shrugged.

"Well it's always good to double check." he told her and she gave him a tired look.

"Double check? Are you serious? That is the worst excuse I've heard for-" he cut her off, pressing his lips to her. "-trying-to-get-someone-to-admit-they-care-about-you," she said against his lips and then pulled back, flustered. "I mean you really need to ask me whether or not I care about you? Hal Mason you are quite possibly the dumbest person I've met, because I would assume that you would know, that by now, maybe, just maybe I care." he smirked, humoured. "Yes, you think this is so funny don't you?" she asked him and he sighed. "Well you keep on laughing Mason because I swear, karma is a real bitch." she went on and he leaned in.

"Jenny," he said and he got her attention, looking her in the eye. "just shut up." he kissed her again, pushing her against the wall of the school, eliminating her ranting immediately.

That night they slept next to each other, Jenny snuggled into Hal's chest, which, if she was being honest, was the place she felt safest in this war zone. _  
_

* * *

**A.N I just want to say, thank you for all the lovely reviews! You guys make me smile :) and sorry for the delay, I know it isn't THAT long of a delay but...I uploaded 4 chapters in one day. This felt like a major set back for me. ;) I've just been busy reading other pieces and babysitting my animal of a brother lately. So please, as you've been doing, R&R! Thank yoouu! **

**~WritingGurl101**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Split Second Decision

The next morning Jenny was up and walking the kids to the front of the school, talking sternly to Caleb and Bridget.

"Now, you both need to tone down the arguing. I know you guys are complete opposites but just don't let that stand in the way of looking out for each other." she told them. "Bee, you can't be so fussy all the time." she said, looking down at her sister who just nodded glumly. "And Caleb, don't be so harsh. I know it's hard to put up with, but just remember, she's only six. She doesn't understand things the way we do." she said to him and he just sighed, nodding, and pushed his curls away from his face.

Finally she huffed and leaned down, hugging Bridget.

"Jen it isn't fair. They can't take us away." Bridget said into her hair and Jenny nodded, pushing her back.

"I know Bee, but it means you guys will be safer. And that's what we need right now, okay?" she asked tenderly and Bridget nodded and stepped back.

Jenny stood and pulled her brother into a tight hug. "Just don't do anything too stupid," she pleaded and Caleb smirked as he released him.

"Don't worry, you're boyfriend will be watching our every move." he said and she felt an arm slip around he waist.

"Yes, I will." Hal promised from beside her, and she looked up to see a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, and she laughed.

"Gather around here please!" called Clayton, and she gave them both a quick kiss on the cheek before pushing them along with shiny eyes.

She turned into Hal, who just hugged her tightly. She took a shaky breath as he rubbed her back soothingly.

"Three days." he reminded her and she shook her head.

"It doesn't matter. I'm still going to worry." she grumbled and he laughed.

"Why does that not surprise me?" he asked and she laughed a bit.

"Because you know I care about you," she pulled back and looked to him sternly. "which is why if you make it back and I hear you do anything stupid, you will receive a lecture like none other." she reached up to his neck, holding the puzzle piece in her hand and looking to it, transfixed.

"Well I wouldn't expect anything less." he said cheekily and she smiled as he finally leaned down, kissing her.

He pulled away seeing her looking down. He tilted her chin up, and met her gaze, seeing a single tear roll down her cheek. He wiped it away gently before caressing her face, swallowing hard. She sighed, forced a smile, and turned him around, pushing him towards the gathered group.

She broke off from the crowd, her chest feeling tight. She leaned against the side of the school, tangling her fingers in her hair.

She huffed, releasing her hair and looked around her. She wiped her cheeks quickly before returning back into the school. Maybe Anne still had something that needed sorting.

But she found no such luck, finding Anne busy with a girl who had scraped her arm badly on a piece of jagged metal.

So she left, and paced the hallways of the school, thinking.

Bridget and Caleb...out there alone. And here she was, protected and safe while they were out walking in god knows which direction to some random location in the middle of nowhere. And the skitters could jump out and take them for the picking. Just snatch them up, maybe without even a sound. Wait for the right moment for someone to get separated from the group. Bridget has a shoe lace undone. She's never been good at doing it on her own, but she always insists that she can. Jenny swallowed. That's all it would take. A stubborn little girl. And then she'd be gone. She had already lost Caleb once before. That feeling of helplessness. Where she just had to turn away and run, knowing that if she stayed behind she'd be joining him. She had never fully forgiven herself for running with Bridget as she heard Caleb's cries for help.

She wiped more tears away angrily. She was such a baby. She had to get over this. She had to _do something _about it. Not sit here and cry like a seven year old.

She huffed and turned on her heel, passing Anne in a rush.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" Anne asked as Jenny looked behind her shoulder.

"Something I should have done earlier." she replied, turning around the corner and out of sight. She went to her room, grabbing both her guns, shoving one down her boot and placing the other over her chest. She took her backpack, stuffing it full of clothes and that one book she and Hal read together. She left a note on her bed for someone to find, Anne or maybe Tom. She just didn't want them worrying. She tied her hair back hurriedly before sneaking out the side of the school.

It had been a few hours since the others had left, but if she ran, she could maybe catch up with their tracks. It was a split second decision, but it was one Jenny was sure of.

She cut through the trees and followed the footprints as night began to fall. The temperature dropped, and then she was using her flashlight for both sight and warmth. Her thick jacket seemed paper thin against the bone chilling wind. She had wandered off track a few times, wasting time but she eventually was set on the right path again. She willed herself on, keeping her eyes set on the muddy shoe prints. They cut off onto a forested path, leaving her without any tracks. She felt anxiety building in her gut. What if she had gone the wrong way? There was no telling of how to get back to the school until morning, and she wasn't sure she had that kind of time. The air seemed to get colder, the wind stronger, whipping against her face. Her teeth began chattering and her hands became numb. But her legs, although begging her to stop, pushed on. She was stumbling with exhaustion and lack of warmth when she saw it. A glorious sight.

The sanctuary. This had to be it. There were lights on in the big barn-like house. She could see figures moving around inside it. She started up the path when she saw someone sitting outside, looking up to the stars. Jenny felt like falling over, but called out.

"L-Lourdes?" she asked and Lourdes turned to look at her. She stood from her seat, rushing over to Jenny and putting an arm around her.

"What are you doing?" Lourdes asked her, helping her to the door. "You could've been picked off by the skitters! Or a bear, who knows? Jenny you could have gotten yourself killed." she scolded in a gentle voice and Jenny shook her head.

"I know, I just...I wasn't thinking. I just needed to be here," she replied as Lourdes swung the front door open.

The mouth watering aroma of cooking food wafted towards Jenny, making her stomach rumble. She hadn't eaten since breakfast.

"Hal!" Lourdes called up the stairs, and Hal appeared, taking a bite out of an apple lazily. But seeing Jenny her dropped the apple and rushed down.

"Jen, what the hell are you doing here?" he asked and Jenny smiled weakly.

"Nice to see you to, idiot." she grumbled and he rolled his eyes.

"I think I'm looking at the only idiot here." he answered, and her amused look was able to force a smile out of him. He put an arm around her waist and flinched at her cold skin. "You're freezing," he said helping her up the stairs.

"Sorry, the wind's crazy out there." she told him. He took her frigid hand into his warm one.

"No, it's okay." he said and she blushed, despite her being so cold.

"Jen!" she heard Bridget cry, who came running at her. Jenny leaned down to hug her sister. "Why are you here?" she asked and Jenny smiled.

"I just didn't like the fact you guys were alone out here." she said.

"Well, not exactly alone..." trailed Hal and she looked up to see him smirking. She rolled her eyes.

"Fine. I just didn't like the fact how I wasn't with you." she corrected as Caleb walked through a doorway.

"What? Jenny?" he asked stunned coming towards her. "Why are you-"

"I just didn't want to be without you guys, alright? Now just give me a hug. I'm freezing." she said, pulling him close and Caleb laughed a little.

"Yeah, you are. How long did it take you to get here?" he asked as she let him go and Hal slipped off her jacket.

"I may or mat not have gotten lost a few times on the way." she said, looking down and the three others laughed.

"You never were one with navigating." Caleb nodded and she scoffed.

"Please. One time. It was in the mall, and it was just new. I haven't gotten lost in that place since." she crossed her arms and Caleb laughed.

"Yeah, because we only went once before the attack happened. You didn't get a second chance to screw yourself over again." he said as Hal and Bridget laughed and even Jenny herself smiled.

"Okay, okay! So I'm not the best, but hey, I'm here aren't i?" she asked and Hal nodded.

"Yes you are, which means you should probably get cleaned up for dinner." he said, directing her to another set of stairs.

"Oh what? You don't like me like this? Rugged? Wild?" she teased and he smiled.

"No, I just don't think it's the first impression you want to be giving to the rest of Clayton's mass." he said as they reached the top. He pushed a door open and Jenny tossed her backpack on the floor.

"Screw first impressions. I am going to wear my sweat pants and hoodie with about four pairs of socks because I am cold." she said, knelling down to dig the items from her bag. Hal closed the door as she stood, putting the clothes on the bed before peeling off her shirt and shivering as she took the new shirt in her hands. Hal couldn't help but come up behind her run his hands along her arms in an attempt to warm them up.

Jenny smiled a bit as she felt Hal's hands loop around her stomach where he folded them. She reached up behind her, running a hand through his hair. She stepped forward, pulling on her shirt. She turned around, about to ask him something when she was cut off.

Hal was kissing her roughly, coaxing her back onto the bed. She leaned back on her hands, steadying herself. As Hal broke away, trailing down her neck, she spoke in a shaky breath.

"Well this is quite the welcome," she swallowed as he came back up to eye-level.

"Mhm," was his response before he pressed his lips to hers again.

She sat up, so she was on her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck securely. Hal reached a hand under her shirt, rubbing her back as she pushed him back a bit further.

Jenny laughed. "Hal no!" she said as he tickled her and that was the same moment someone opened the door.

"Hal, dinner's ready-oh, sorry." they both turned to see a girl backing out.

"Oh, well..." Jenny was turned away, cheeks hot. "Who was that?" she asked.

"That..." Hal sighed, rubbing his neck. "That was Tessa." he said and she raised a brow.

"Tessa? Who's Tessa?" she questioned and Hal smirked.

"A little jealous are we?" he asked and Jenny rolled her eyes.

"I'm just making sure that no one is trying to lure you away," she shrugged and he nodded.

"Right...and how would I be lured?" he asked and she smiled a little bit, leaning in.

"Oh, there are a number of ways," she began as Hal sat there, amused. "it can be just one touch," she fiddled with the collar of his jacket. "or the way they look at you," she looked up to him, and he could tell she was thoroughly enjoying this. "or they might not even do anything at all," she brushed some hair out of his eyes. "But!" she leaned away, getting to her feet. "Who has time for that? We have dinner." she opened the door and Hal rose up after her, following.

"God Jenny," he shook his head with a grin. "sometimes I really hate you..." he trailed and she flashed a smile over her shoulder.

"Welcome love," she said in a British accent as they arrived into the dining room.

The smell of cooked food, even the sight of it, was enough to make Jenny forget she was the new comer.

"And who is this?" asked Clayton as Jenny helped settle Bridget into her chair. She looked up, and then realized her meant her.

"Oh, I'm Jenny Harrington. I'm part of second mass. I'm Caleb and Bridget's sister." she said.

"And Hal's little girlfriend..." she heard someone mutter, but didn't turn to see who.

"I don't remember seeing you here earlier." Clayton went on and she nodded.

"No, I know. Because I wasn't. I sort of decided to come at the last moment. I hope that isn't a problem," she tried her best to give a smile and Clayton just nodded.

"No, of course not! Great to have you with us! Just sit down and eat up!" Clayton exclaimed with a happy demeanour.

Jenny gave him another smile and took a seat between Caleb and Hal, helping herself to the roast beef and vegetables.

"So Jenny," Tessa started from across the table and Jenny looked up to see her giving not the friendliest look ever. "how did you join second mass? How long have you been a part of it?" she asked and Jenny swallowed.

"Well Bee and I were being chased down by a skitter and mech and the skitter got me just when Hal, Tom, Dai, Mike and all the others were out on patrol. Hal shot it and after I became part of second mass. Have been for the last...four months?" she shrugged.

"Well Hal always has been the heroic type." Tessa smiled at Hal who seemed very interested in his carrots right then.

"Sure..." trailed Jenny, looking to Hal who was still moving some carrots around his plate with great concentration.

"And Caleb?" Tessa went on.

"He was harnessed."

"I was harnessed."

Both Jenny and Caleb answered at the same moment.

"Really?" asked Tessa. "Do you remember what you had to do? What did the do to you? How did you get back?" Tessa fired off questions.

"Tessa that's enough," someone said, and Jenny turned to see an older man, her dad possibly.

"No, it's okay." Caleb said and Tessa smiled genuinely, leading for him to go on. "I don't remember much of what they did, but I bet it wasn't anything good. And when Hal went in to get Ben, Jen made sure he got me out too." he explained.

"Seems like quite the story," she shot Jenny another glare who just looked back at her confused. What had she done that was so bad? "If you'll excuse me I'm gonna go grab dessert." she said, pushing back her chair and exiting the room.

Jenny leaned over to Hal.

"Okay, so why is it that every ten seconds she's looking at me like I've skinned her puppy?" she asked and Hal sighed.

"She's sort of nursing a crush on me..." he told her and she nodded.

"Well as if that wasn't obvious enough. 'Hal's always been the heroic type'." she said, batting her eyelashes and Hal chuckled.

"Yeah...It was bearable before, but now that you've showed up I think she sees you as competition." he said and Jenny rolled her eyes.

"Well great." she muttered.

"But there is no competition," he said, grabbing her hand under the table, making Jenny smile. "I only have eyes for one thing in this room," he began. "which is this amazing apple pie," he said, leaning out.

Jenny laughed and shot him a shocked look while he snickerd.

"You jerk!" she hit his arm as he laughed and shot her a reassuring smile.

That's when they all heard an ear splitting crash, and everyone turned to see Tessa, who was fuming. Jenny thought if it was humanly possible, she'd have steam pouring out of her ears.

Tessa was giving Jenny the stink eye, and Jenny just stared back before directing her gaze to the smashed apple pie and glass dish.

Jenny got up and walked around the table.

"Oh, God, I'm sorry. I'm just such a klutz sometimes." Tessa said with a light laugh.

Hal rolled his eyes as she bent down to get the pieces of glass. He didn't think having Jenny up there alone with Tessa, who was in reach of glass and several other objects, was a good idea.

But he saw as Jenny got up, she made sure he got a glimpse of her gun tucked away in her boot. At least now he knew why she wasn't afraid.

"You don't have to help me," Tessa said as they both dumped the glass into the trash.

"No, it's alright. I don't mind," Jenny shrugged, wetting down a cloth to wipe up the smeared bits of pie.

"I got it," Tessa said lightly and Jenny shook her head.

"No really it's-" she started but as she turned the cloth was ripped from her hand.

"I said _I got it!" _Tessa said through clenched teeth, turning on her heel and leaving Jenny at the sink.

She turned off the water roughly. "Fine, the bitch says she's got it, let her clean up her own damn mess." she muttered, walking briskly back to Hal and sitting down with crossed arms.

"I take it that didn't go very well?" asked Hal and Jenny shot him a glare.

"I try to be nice, and what does she do? 'I got it! I said I got it!" she scrunched up her nose and made her voice higher in an impersonation of Tessa. "Whatever." she shook her head. She looked to the mess on the floor. "So much for that amazing apple pie you had quite the eye for." Jenny said and Hal smiled as he placed a hand on her knee.

"Well to be honest, it wasn't all that special anyways." he said and she turned to look at him smirking. "I just like seeing you jealous." she gasped and turned away, trying not to smile. "It's cute seeing you so mad about other people liking me." he said and she tried brushing off his hand but he just grabbed hers instead.

"Yeah, well I can only stand so much Hal Mason. Don't, push me." she said firmly and he cracked a smile.

"Oh Jen, you know that once you tell me not to do something that only gives me more of a reason to do it." he said and she laughed.

"I don't care!" she said.

Hal just smiled again and didn't let go of her hand until the end of dinner, when she got up to do the dishes.

She made sure she got to the sink first, filling it with warm soapy water and dumping the plates and silver ware in.

Tessa approached, only her plate and silver ware in her arms.

Tessa tried going around her but Jenny didn't budge. Instead, she just reached out and grabbed the plate herself.

"Hey, I was here first." Tessa said angrily.

"No, I think I was." Jenny said in a calm tone which made Tessa even more furious.

"Look, I have more of a right than-" Tessa began but Jenny didn't let her finish. She dropped what she was doing, sending water and bubbles up into the air.

Hal was about to enter to help Jenny when he heard this and backed off, listening at the door.

"Than who? Me? My family? All of second mass? Please tell me Tessa, because you've seemed to put up quite the fight ever since I got here and I'm not entirely sure what I did that was so wrong. I'm with Hal, yes, I am. But that happened months before we even came here, so that's your problem to deal with. We're together, end of story. So if you don't like it you can take your little school girl crush and do us all a favour by letting it go. I get that you like Hal, hell, I like Hal a crap load more than you do but that doesn't mean I'm going after every single girl he may or may not of come in contact with over the course of his life and treating her like the most awful person I've met. So please, for god sakes, let me do the damn dishes in peace!" she exclaimed, standing over the small girl.

Tessa shot her yet another look, and stuck her nose in the air. "Fine...Slut." she walked away, past Hal who she didn't even notice before Hal stuck his head in.

Jenny was leaned against the counter, arms crossed and face angry. "That girl...Good god if she said anything else I probably would've snapped." she sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "It's not worth it." she said finally as Hal walked towards her.

"No, it isn't." he agreed and she looked up to him.

"I just don't like the feeling of people being taken away from me," she said quietly and Hal sighed, pulling her into a hug.

"Hey, I'm not being taken away from anyone. Especially you. In fact, the hard thing is gonna be getting rid of me" he pulled back. "I'm quite surprised you haven't already kicked my ass out of here."

She smiled. "Honey, I've kicked your ass in soccer too many time that I've just started feeling sorry for you." he cracked a smile and released her hips.

"Well how about we do these damn dishes in peace now?" he asked and she turned back to the sink.

"That sounds like a good plan." she said sighing.

* * *

**A.N Sorry for the delay! My computer was being stupid and just decided to shut down in the middle of me writing this chapter, so I had to go back and re-write it all over again! Agh! Sometimes I just really hate technology, you know? Anyways, please R&R! :) :) **

**~WritingGurl101**


	9. Chapter 9

Both Jen and Hal slept soundly that night. Well...up until they heard the door slamming against the wall.

Both of them shot up, looking around the room frantically. They saw Ben.

"Hal! Hal! You gotta get up! We need to get outta here!" Ben urged.

"What?" asked Hal. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that Clayton has a deal with the skitters! He's gonna give us up to them!" he exclaimed and both Hal and Jenny shot up and out of bed.

Jenny grabbed her gun, shoving it down her boot and putting the other round her chest.

"Ben, get the other kids up as quietly as you can. We're leaving now and we need to do it without them knowing we know." Jenny instructed and Ben nodded, disappearing out the door. "I had a feeling about Clayton..." she trailed, tying back her hair.

"Yeah, should've shared that ahead of time." Hal winked and she flashed a smile, putting on her backpack, before they ducked out the door.

Meeting at the stairs they found the rest of the kids gathered with Ben and Mike was there as well.

"I have to trust that this isn't right." Mike was saying.

"Look, Mike, we don't have much of a choice here. If they are planning on getting rid of us they're gonna be quick to do it. So we need to go _now_." Jenny said to him and as hard as it was, Mike nodded and shuffled down the stairs where Hal was leading the kids with Lourdes. And when Jenny turned she sighed.

"Oh you have to be fucking kidding me." she groaned, seeing Tessa standing there with a glass of water.

"Hal?" she asked down the stairs. "What are you doing? You can't-Dad! Dad!" she screamed and Jenny pulled out her gun.

"Now listen here you little brat. I am giving you to the count of three to shut your trap and stop yelling for your little protectors otherwise you'll become very familiar with the pain of a bullet wound." Tessa looked down the barrel of Jenny's gun and was quiet. "There, isn't that better?" she asked, slipping it away.

She turned to go when she felt arms grab hold of her neck and the glass shatter as it dropped. "Dad! Dad! Wake up! They're going!" Tessa continued to yell.

"Oh, not a smart choice lady!" Jenny sneered and flipped Tessa over her shoulder and onto her back. She put a foot on Tessa's chest and pulled out her gun. "And what is it with you and breaking glass?" she asked, kicking a chunk away from her.

"Jen!" she heard Caleb urge from the stairs.

She looked between the two and put more weight on her foot. "Consider yourself lucky." Jenny said through a tight jaw before pushing off Tessa's chest and jogging down the steps.

But it was too late. By the time Jenny had gotten half way across the lawn there was a commotion from the house. They had awoken, and knew they were leaving.

"Lourdes! Caleb, Jimmy! Take the kids and get them somewhere safe! We'll hold them off!" Hal yelled as Jenny ducked behind the car both Mike and Hal were leaning against. "And Jen, you go too."

Jenny loaded her gun, taking the safety off. "Hal now is not the time to play boyfriend of the year. There is no damn way you're getting me to run off. I'm staying here and so are you. So lets blow these bastards to bits." She looked to him and he was pursing his lips.

"Fine," he agreed just as the first bullets began hitting the car.

All three of them started returning fire, and as they began striking back with just as much force, taking some people out, they started to make a run for it.

Jenny looked behind her just as she heard Mike cry out.

"Ah!" he cried, and both of them saw he was shot in his abdomen. Both of them stopped in their tracks. "No," he gasped, clutching his wound as he fell to the ground. "you-you have to go on. I'll do my best to keep em off you for a while."

"Mike! We can't just leave you-" Jenny began but he stopped her.

"Yes. You can. So go." he said and Hal shook his head.

"We can carry you back," he said and Mike shook his head at him.

"It will take too long. I'll only hold you back. Just please, take care of Rick." he pleaded and Jenny and Hal nodded before Mike picked up his gun and fired in somewhat the direction of the shooters.

Swallowing back tears, Jenny grabbed Hal's sleeve and dragged him away. They were quiet during their jog back to the group, and even when they caught up they were silent. Leading the kids through the abandoned neighbourhood, Lourdes approached them.

"We need to find somewhere to rest, the little ones won't be able to hold up much longer if we don't." she told them.

Jenny had Bridget on her back, who was sleeping without a care.

Hal had been carrying Matt at a time before setting him down and helping him carry on.

Hal spotted an empty house, large enough to hold all of them and with enough windows they would have to see someone coming.

"We'll rest here," Hal announced. "We need to regroup, regain our strength and we'll move out in a few hours."

The group headed into the house and Jenny couldn't help but notice Rick was seemingly unaffected by the news of his father's death. Presumed death anyways.

She frowned as he sat on the couch, staring off like he usually did.

"I noticed it too." she heard Lourdes say from beside her. "I'm beginning to wonder just what the affects are of the harness after the fact. You'd expect him to be torn up about it.." she trailed.

"The lights are on but nobody's home." Jenny sighed before turning into the kitchen.

She began helping Hal to find what they could to eat, although there wasn't much. Some water and a few packages of dried fruit. Lourdes took all the medication from the bathroom, hoping to return it to Anne.

Sighing, Jenny turned to look to the counter which was full of what they had found.

"Well I guess this is what we have to work with," she picked up a package of dried apricots, flipping it over a few times before setting it down. "should be enough for all of us to at least have something."

Ben came up to them. "We need to go back to the school, get help." he said and the two of them looked to him. "I can go. I can do it. I can run back to the school and let everyone know."

"Ben," Hal shook his head.

"No! I can! Look, next to Jenny I'm the most qualified runner here to do it. But you need her for fighting. I can go and get dad, and bring them back here. That way we'll have numbers against Clayton." Ben went on with a determined tone.

Hal sighed, rubbing his neck.

"He's right Hal. We need numbers against them. More fighters. He's our best shot at getting some help here." Jenny said gently and Hal straightened up and looked to Ben intensely.

"Fine. You go. But you run like hell until you get to the school. Take this," he pulled out his hand gun, passing it over to Ben. "remember what Pope said, go for its legs first, then the head." Ben nodded before Hal placed his hands on his brother's shoulders. "Just be smart."

"Hey, i am the geek remember?" Ben cracked a smile and Hal did the same, letting his brother go.

Jenny put a hand to his cheek. "Be careful." she said to him, thinking about Mike, and Ben just nodded before turning out the door.

They watched him go before Hal turned away. "It was the right thing to do," Jenny told him and Hal nodded.

"I know...It just doesn't feel like it." he said and she shook her head.

"Nothing ever really feels right when you have to make choices like that Hal. It can go both ways, you just gotta hope it doesn't go the wrong way." she put a hand on his shoulder and he turned, catching her gaze. "You should sleep." she said seeing his tired eyes.

"I could say the same for you." he replied and she chuckled.

"Well I'll take first watch then, okay?" she bargained and he shook his head. "No, Hal, don't argue." she sighed, pushing him towards the couch where Matt was already dozing off. "Just sleep. Please." she begged and Hal sat down next to his brother slowly.

Jenny turned and saw Lourdes just finishing off her song. "So you play too," she stated and Lourdes nodded.

"I did a lot of it for my church." she said to Jenny who came by and stroked the keys.

"Yeah...I've been playing since I was about nine." Jenny told her and Lourdes nodded.

"Play something." she said and Jenny smiled.

"It's been a while..." she trailed unsure, and Lourdes nudged her.

"Oh come on, show me what you've got." she challenged and Jenny laughed quietly before sitting down at the piano.

"I've always loved this one," Jenny smiled as she began playing softly.

As the song went on, growing more and more technical in both sound and in the sight of her hands, Hal rose to come and stand by Lourdes.

Jenny looked up briefly before turning back down to the keys. The octave was lowered and then raised again, but then fell in the way it was being played, turning into a soft melody once again.

**(A.N If you want to see the song I'm talking about go to this link! -** watch?v=7maJOI3QMu0&ob=av2n **)**

She backed away from the keys and Lourdes laughed, stunned. "Wow...well I've never played on the same scale you do." she said and Hal nodded.

"Jen that was insane. What else do you do? You dance, you sing, you play like this...Is there more you're hiding from me?" he asked with a smile as she stood and shrugged.

"Oh who knows? I'm just a huge mystery now aren't I Hal?" she asked with a laugh, directing him back onto the couch. "And I told you to sleep. So you're doing that while I keep watch." she pushed him back down and he gave her a torn look. "Oh don't look at me like that." he smiled.

"I just don't feel like it's right to-" he started.

"To leave me here with people on us. Yes, I know. But Hal, I'm a big girl now." she smirked.

She turned and went towards the front area, forcing him to eventually sleep.

He woke up an hour or two later and traded off with Jenny, seeing Lourdes was now asleep, leaning up against the couch. He let her sleep for just as long before waking everyone and getting them to eat and drink.

Jenny was headed up the stairs to see if there were any chidren's clothes for Bridget when she saw Clayton's group walking down the street. She turned back.

"We have company." she said to Hal who was helping Lourdes pack up the remaining food.

Hal went to look through the window when he heard them.

"Good morning!" Clayton called.

"They found us." Jimmy said worriedly.

"Come on out we're taking you home!" Clayton yelled out once more.

"Go hide now," Jenny said, and Lourdes and Jimmy took the kids and did so while Jenny and Hal snuck around the front.

"Don't make me come in there for ya Hal, we don't wanna see anyone else get hurt." Clyaton said this time as Hal and Jenny pressed themselves up against a wall, guns at the ready. Hal reached for the door.

"What are you doing?" hissed Jenny and he just gave her a look, asking for her to trust him.

The door swung open and Hal peered out onto the lawn.

"We know about your deal! You need us alive." he stated.

"Yeah, well there's a term in war...Acceptable losses." Clayton said and Jenny fumed, thinking of Mike. "One of your friends gets hurt or killed, I can live with that." Jenny shook her head.

**Unbelievable. **She thought to herself. **Should all rot in hell. **

"And you?" asked Clayton.

Hal nodded to Jenny and she nodded back in response.

"Go to hell!" Hal yelled, and both he and Jenny began shooting out the door as Clayton's men took cover behind the trees.

"What do we do now?" Lourdes whispered, and Jenny looked back to see the kids huddled in the doorway.

"We'll try and hold em off, you take them out back." Jenny pointed to the dining room which had the back door.

Hal was looking out the window, watching as Clayton spoke to a guy with a scope right on him.

Then they both heard a shot and saw the guy fall to the ground, dead. The shots continued, and they heard a familiar voice.

"Get your damn head down kid!" Hal ducked behind the wall again seeing Jenny.

"Pope?" she mouthed and he nodded, just as confused.

"Hey Clayton! How's your skitter deal working out now, huh?" Pope teased.

"Nail that son of a bitch!" Clayton told his crew, and all shots were then directed at Pope.

They heard a cry of pain and Jenny winced, knowing he must have gotten shot.

She waited a moment and stood warily, going towards the kids. She spotted Bridget who was leaning into Caleb who looked solemn.

"Hold your fire! Hold your fire!" they heard Tom yell.

"It's dad!" Matt exclaimed, rushing forward.

"No, no, no!" Hal whispered and Jenny pushed him back into Lourdes' arms who them held him steady.

"It's Tom Mason, I'm coming out!" Hal saw his dad appear at the far edge of the lawn.

"Mason?" he heard Clayton murmur. "How'd he find us?"

**Ben. **Hal thought.

"We're not taking prisoners today Mason." Clayton said.

"Maybe you should think about that." Tom replied, his gun out in surrender.

"Yeah?" asked Clayton. "You're offering yourself up as a hostage?" Tom gave a small nod. "Why?" questioned Clayton.

**Yeah. Why? **Hal asked in his mind.

"I don't want them getting hurt." Tom said, looking to the house.

Clayton thought about it for a moment. "Fine." he said. "Take his weapons." two of his men rushed forward, taking both his guns.

"What makes you think he's telling the truth?" asked Tessa's dad.

"Because Tom knows that if I even suspect that he's lying, I'll take it out on his boys."

" Alright Tom, you call them out." Clayton ordered and Tom sighed, looking to the house.

"Hal!" he called. "Jenny! Matt, come on out it's all over. Everybody out." he watched the door which wasn't moving as he moved towards it.

Hal shot Jenny a look and she just sighed, shaking her head, and then nodded.

Hal came out of the door, weapons raised, as did Jenny. They were taken immediately and Hal looked to his dad as Matt ran forward.

"Dad what did you do?" Hal asked.

"You would've kept fighting and they would've killed you." Tom answered.

"Yeah but going back is just as bad," Jenny added.

"The first rule of combat-" Hal started.

"The first rule of combat is to survive." Tom said to him shortly, and Hal shook his head as he walked forward, hand on his head next to Jenny.

The walk back to the Sanctuary was long and quiet and by the time they got back both Hal and Jenny were carrying their younger siblings.

"What going to happen to dad?" asked Matt and Jenny frowned, watching Hal shake his head.

"I don't know." he answered.

"Okay! Lets get all the kids in the stable now!" Clayton ordered, and Hal set Matt down.

As Jenny went to place Bridget on the ground one of Clayton's men grabbed hold of Bridget as well, trying to push her off.

"Hey, hey. I think I know how to put my own sister down." Jenny said with narrowed eyes as the guy grunted and walked off.

She kissed Bridget's head, pushing her gently towards Lourdes who was waiting.

They started walking when Matt turned around. "No! No! I'm not going! Dad!" he said, and the guns were immediately trained on Tom, who raised his hands in the air.

"Jen!" Bridget cried, running to her.

"Bee no!" Jenny screamed as a gun was pointed to her sister.

At the sound of the shot, Jenny ran, grabbing Bridget and rolling to the ground, her sister's head tucked into her chest.

Then there was another shot, and they all watched as the man who shot at Bridget fell to the ground. The sound of a weapon being re-loaded caused another shot, and that man fell too.

"Who's next?" Weaved called.

Jenny sat up, wincing as Caleb took Bridget away.

"Are you okay?" asked Caleb and she nodded, grimacing.

"Yeah. I think I'll be fine. It just got me." she said, pulling up her shirt, showing a bullet burn which was bleeding a little.

Jen watched as more soldiers of second mass poured out around the house. Tom has his gun back, and had it trained on Clayton.

"What about me Dan?" asked Clayton. "You gonna shoot me too?"

"Only if I have to." Weaver responded.

"Tom, what's the next step in this plan of yours?" Jenny swallowed, feeling Clayton not far from her. His presence made her skin crawl. "Because I was thinking," he started and pulled something from his pocket.

Then the next thing Jenny knew, her arms were pinned behind her back and a gun was being pressed to her temple. Clayton's breath was hitting her neck and she saw as Hal looked about ready to tear Clayton's head off.

She struggled against him. "Get off me you bastard." she grunted and the gun pressed harder. She felt the cold barrel on her skin, smelt the gun powder residue on the very edge of it.

"Ah, ah, ah..." teased Clayton. "Watch your mouth missy." he said and then saw Hal. "Oh, do you not like this?" he asked as Hal's fists bunched together. "I have your little girlfriend here, her life in _my _hands. And there's nothing you can do." he chuckled. "Poor helpless little Mason," he shook his head and then saw Tom, his gun still on Clayton.

"I'll kill her." said Clayton, causing Jenny to shiver. "I can live with it."

"You shoot her, I shoot you." Tom growled and Clayton laughed and turned to Jenny.

"Oh you just have the whole Mason clan wrapped around your finger don't you sweetheart?" he asked and Jenny pushed back against him.

"Do not," she growled. "call me sweetheart, you son of a-" she started but then heard the safety click off, stopping her short.

"Tick tock, tick tock Tom..." Clayton trailed. "What's it gonna be? Her life, or your surrender?"

"Don't do it Tom!" she exclaimed and Clayton's arm tightened on her.

"Shut up." he muttered and she shook her head.

She looked to Hal, and just kept her eyes there. That's what she had to do. Stay calm. Look at him, and she would figure some way out of this. She took a deep breath, calming herself down as much as she could right then. Which, really, wasn't all that much.

"Put it down Clayton. You're outnumbered and out gunned." Weaver said.

"Exactly. So it doesn't really matter what I do, either way I die. And if I die, I'm taking her with me." Clayton smiled and with the Jenny felt his hold loosen a little.

She looked to Tom, trying to get him to understand her with just one look. She didn't know how he knew, but as Clayton went on talking about how little he had to live for to Weaver, Tom gave a small nod. So small she thought he might just have been turning his head, but the look in his eyes gave her more than that. She shook the pocket knife from her sleeve as discreetly as possible, trying to make it seem like she was just struggling against Clayton. But finally she felt the cold handle fall into her grasp and she sighed, relieved.

"And you really think-" Clayton cut off.

Jenny stomped on his foot, stabbing his rib cage at the same time, and ducked out of his hold as he set off the gun into the air. She pushed him back, and he stumbled just as Tom got a clean hit to his chest.

Jenny sighed and walked to Clayton, pulling her knife from his body as he bled out.

Immediately she felt Hal rush over to her, putting an arm around her shoulders as she sighed. She felt herself shaking and thought this was the after math of the shock.

"You okay?" asked Tom and she just nodded.

"Yeah." she answered and he turned to Hal who was only focused on Jenny. "I'm okay. Did you know they were waiting for us?" she asked and Tom smiled a bit.

"I hoped." he answered and she smiled, laughing a little as she touched the puzzle piece at her neck.

Tom turned, as did Hal and Jenny as Bridget came running at her, hugging her legs and whispering. Jenny just stroked her hair and shushed her, telling her she was fine.

"Didn't think you were gonna show up," Tom started walking over to Weaver.

"Almost didn't." Weaver answered.

"Dad!" they heard, and Ben came rushing down the stairs and Tom smiled.

"I said send the cavalry, not come with them," he said and the two hugged. Matt hugged Tom's legs as Hal was pushed forward by Jenny who just gave him a look saying, 'go on'. Matt hugged Hal who smiled a bit.

Jenny walked forward, hugging Ben. "Glad you made it," she said and he laughed.

"Same here." he joked as Caleb clapped him on the back.

Matt came over and Jenny lifted him up. "Hey, you were strong bud." she smiled and Matt smiled.

"Finally, someone doesn't think of me as a little kid!" he said and she laughed.

"Now, I didn't say that..." she trailed and Hal shot her a smile from behind Matt's back.

"What do you wanna do about them?" asked Tom as Jenny set Matt on the ground.

Weaver looked to the Sanctuary, gathered in front. "Take their weapons, but I don't see them coming back to the second mass."

Chapter 9: Escape

Jenny watched as Tessa's dad put an arm around her and she looked down. For a second, just a second, she felt bad because Tessa now didn't have anywhere to go.

But that feeling vanished as she remembered all the things she had said, and also how Mike wouldn't be dead if she hadn't screamed her little head off while they were leaving. She looked and saw Hal giving her a good glare before directing his gaze to the ground, shaking his head.

"You people, you can go or you can stay, I don't really give a damn. But if I find you've been dealing with the skitters again I'll kill every last one of ya." Weaver told them.

Ben was being congratulated and Jenny smiled, wandering over to Hal. "Looks like someone's popular." she said and he sighed.

"Ah, he deserves it." he shrugged. "But as for you," he looked to her shirt which had a hole in it from the bullet grazing her so it burned her. "lets see." she sighed as he lifted up her shirt gingerly. She winced feeling the cool air biting at it. It was red and scathed, bleeding in a few streaks. "What you did was stupid," Hal said and she laughed. "but it saved Bridget." he finsihed and she looked to her sister who was talking to Tom about something very exciting.

"Yeah. Well it's a small price to pay." she looked to Clayton and Hal shook his head.

"If he hadn't been holding you right in front of him, I would've skinned the guy." he muttered and she smiled, laughing and leaned into him.

"Wow, Hal, I haven't seen this dark side of you before," he rolled his eyes as she giggled and then turned to face him. "But it's funny how it all worked out," she saw his look and nodded. "Fine, not funny. But Tom saying that he just hoped." she touched the necklace resting on Hal's chest. She ran her fingers over it a few times. "It's a strong feeling." she mumbled as Hal pulled her in, hugging her tightly.

* * *

**A.N Thanks for all the reviews guys! This chapter i think is the longest one yet so thanks for reading! Hope you liked it, I'll try and update ASAP!**

**~WritingGurl101**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Mothership

"Let me tell you Jen, I am damn tired of seeing you hurt all the time." Anne said as she dabbed cream onto her burn.

"You and me both," Jenny smiled a little but Anne just kept on dabbing. "Oh come on Anne, it isn't the worst thing I get hurt a lot-"

"It still isn't good. You're one of the people I see in here most, and I wish it didn't have to be that way." she said and Jenny sighed.

"Well what was I supposed to do? He had a gun at Bridget, if I hadn't run in front of her she would have gotten shot and she would've died." Jenny said and Anne reached for some gauze.

"I'm not saying what you did was wrong, I'm just saying...Try and be careful. Other wise I'll have to cover you in cushions just to keep you from hurting yourself." she told her and Jenny smiled a little.

"I am going to be fine," Jenny assured, touching Anne's arm and Anne looked up.

"You better be, because if I lose one more person-" she shook her head and Jenny hugged her.

"You aren't losing me, okay?" she asked pulling back and Anne smirked as Hal appeared in the door.

"Hey, lunch is ready." he said and Jenny nodded.

"I know I'm not going to. Because, Hal here, is going to keep his eye on you." Anne said and Hal smirked while Jenny sighed. "She does anything stupid you better make sure she doesn't make a mess of herself." Anne told him and he nodded.

"Yes ma'am." he said and Jenny laughed.

a"Both of you are...ugh, just unbelievable." she shook her head walking towards Hal.

"I'll take that as a compliment." they both said at the same moment and Jenny laughed.

"My point exactly." she muttered, walking through the door.

Eating soup, Hal looked to the bandage. "So, when I ask you this you better be honest because if you aren't..." he trailed and she looked up from her bowl smirking. "How is it feeling?" he asked and she smiled, putting a hand on his cheek.

"It's fine. And don't worry, I'm being honest." she snickered taking her hand away and he nodded.

"Good, I didn't have to resort to other methods." he said and she raised a brow.

"Methods?" she asked. "What kinds of methods?" she asked him and he sighed, shrugging.

"I honestly don't think you're ready to hear them..." he trailed and she laughed.

"Okay Hal, you go on like that. I'll find out." she assured and he smirked.

"That, you will." he said, reaching around her waist and tickling her.

She squirmed, dropping her spoon into her soup, sending some of the soup flying. Hal got some dotted onto his face and she laughed hard, leaning back.

"Aha! Karma Hal!" she laughed. "Karma is a real bitch." she smiled and then sighed as he shook his head.

She reached up to his face, wiping away the splattered dots and sighed, keeping her hand there. He looked into her eyes and once again found himself finding all the different shades of blue within them. Then she laughed, slapped his face playfully and returned to her soup.

"Again with the slapping!" he exclaimed and she laughed more and rubbed his knee under the table.

The funeral for Mike took place that evening. Jenny was holding back her tears as much as she could, but found a few times she just couldn't do it, and would wipe them away without a second thought.

Hal went up and said piece and returned, standing by Jenny. She watched him, and knew that inside he was trying to put on a brave face. So she moved up beside him, and took his hand. He looked over to her and looked back as she rubbed soothing circles on the back of his hand as Tom went up and said his part.

Lourdes then stepped forward and began singing as the flag was folded. Jenny saw Weaver lean over to Tom, saying something and Tom replied back in a hushed tone.

The flag was handed back to Rick, who took it and she sighed.

As the crowd dispersed, neither Hal nor Jenny moved. They stayed, looking to the cross over Mike's grave.

After about another ten minutes, Jenny had to walk away. "We need to go Hal," she said gently. "We'll be late for dinner."

He just nodded, and they walked back into the building together.

Dinner was quiet, no one being particularly chatty with the exception of the younger kids.

That night Jenny returned to their room later than usual, looking tired.

"Hey, where were you?" asked Hal as she floated past the sleeping kids.

"Oh, just helping Anne. She's been teaching me how to do little things like stitches so that if anything happens to me out there, I can take care of myself." she told him, sitting down next to him on the bed. "Reading without me?" she asked seeing that he had the book out again.

"Eh...Kind of. I think I just picked it up so I had something to look at other than these walls." he muttered, sitting up and she nodded.

"Yeah, I've been thinking about Mike a lot too. Also Rick," her eyes went a few cot's down to where he was sleeping. "Do you think he'll be okay?" she asked and Hal shrugged.

"I don't know. I mean, Ben...He's still Ben...Just not." he said. "It's weird. I mean he's been doing three mile runs without breaking a sweat. He was lucky if he could get to twenty push ups and now he's doing one hundred a day." he sighed.

"Yeah, Caleb's been doing stuff like that too. He was into baseball..but what he can do now is just scary." she shook her head. "But we can't treat them like freaks Hal. Because that's how they're seen by everyone else and if they think we think that of them then they'll think that they can' trust us." she explained and then thought. "Wait, did that even make sense?" she thought it over as Hal chuckled. "Yes, yes, it did. Okay I was just spouting off there." she laughed and he brushed back her hair as she looked down.

"I'm glad I met you." he said and she laughed.

"Yeah, me too. Cause if I hadn't that skitter would've had my ass." she said and he cracked a smile.

"But really, I am." he said and she shrugged.

"Well I am too." she said and he put his hand on the small of her back, leading her into him.

He kissed her gently and she pulled back and ran a hand through his hair as he closed his eyes.

"We should sleep. This is one of our only nights off this week." she said and he nodded, making room for her and pulling the blanket up and over the both of them.

"So have you heard?" asked Ben the next day as he sat next to Jenny at lunch.

"Heard what?" asked Hal from across the table.

"Pope, he's been assigned to make bombs to take out the structure downtown." Ben said and Jenny raised her eyebrows.

"Downtown? Well that's gonna be a long hull." she sighed and Ben nodded.

"I heard Weaver, Porter and dad talking about it. Seventh is gone, and we lost contact with fourth and sixth," Ben went on. "we're supposed to bring the war to them in four days."

"Four days?" asked Hal. "That's not much time." he said shaking his head and Jenny shrugged.

"It's gonna have to be." she said with a bit of helplessness in her voice.

"No, blue won!" Bridget insisted as she and Mat joined the table.

"No! Red won! By two goals!" Matt insisted. "Jack scored fair and square, and the second was by me." Matt smirked.

"Well then you're forgetting that Molly, Tristan and Grace scored. We won, you're just too scared to admit it." Bridget teased and both Hal and Jenny laughed.

"How was soccer?" asked Hal and with that both of them went into a full play-by-play of the game in hurried voices and defending their own teams in the same manner.

As they left, the two were still debating over who won.

"Ah, kids. So oblivious, so competitive." Jenny chuckled and Hal smirked.

"Yeah well I can think of someone else who's like that too." he said and she looked to him. "You step on that field and you're one of those eight year old kids running around." he told her and she laughed, hitting his arm.

"Oh I am not!" she said and he laughed, rubbing his arm.

"Hey, watch it. I gotta use this thing." he said in a hurt voice and she nodded.

"For what? There are plenty of people who can get by in their life without an arm." she told him as they walked into one of the empty classrooms used for storage. Jenny liked this room because it looked out onto the field where the kids were always playing.

"Yeah but they can't do this." he said, snaking his arm around her waist and turning her around, capturing her lips.

She smiled as he backed her up onto the counter, putting a hand on his neck. Jenny curled her leg around his calf and gently bit his lip.

He pulled back slowly, wondering. "Really?" he asked and she shrugged.

"What?" she asked and he chuckled.

"I didn't take you as the aggressive sort of kisser." he said to her and she looked to him seductively.

"Oh Hal you have much to learn." she said laughing.

She turned so he was against the counter and grabbed his collar roughly before letting her hands rest on his chest and sneaking around behind his back. He knotted his fingers in her hair at the nape of her neck.

She broke off and kissed his jaw, went down his neck, and then kissed the necklace he wore. She was just about to lean back in when they heard a thud and saw the soccer ball had hit the window.

Both of them immediately dropped to the floor, leaning against the counter.

Jenny burst out laughing her head back as did Hal and he looked to her.

"We could've been so dead," he shook his head and she smiled, biting her lip and looking over to him.

She nudged him with her elbow. "You liked it," she taunted and he leaned back in.

"Yes I did-"

There was a knock and both of them shot back. Margret peered around the door.

"Hey, lovebirds, time to leave the nest. Weaver needs you both." she said to them and they both stood, adjusting themselves, still a bit embarrassed. Margret just smirked as they walked down the halls.

"You know, it isn't the first time in my life I walked in on people making out. It isn't a bit deal so you can stop your blushing." she told them and Jenny just looked away while Hal cleared his throat.

They entered Weaver's office where he stood with Tom.

"Good, you're here. Okay, so I'm sure you already know what's happening." Weaver said and they nodded. "Word can spread like wild fire in a community this small..." he trailed. "Anyways, Jen, Hal, Dai and Tom you are going to go and scout out the structure, see what the chances are looking like if we do blow that thing up." the two of them nodded.

They left, and as they were preparing for their leaving they stocked up on ammunition in the make-shift armoury room. Tom turned to them and began expressing his worries about Weaver's choices in combat.

"He can...you know..." Tom never finished because Jenny saw Weaver appear behind Tom and she gave him a look saying, 'shut up, he's right there'.

"I can what?" asked Weaver with an acidic tone.

Jenny looked to Hal worriedly who just sighed and loaded his gun.

"I'm just saying that sometimes I wonder if you're making the right choices." Tom said and Weaver narrowed his eyes.

"You're questioning my ability to lead this mass." Weaver stated and Tom shook his head.

"I never said that," Tom told him and Weaver looked to Dai.

"Dai, I'm taking your spot on the scout. You're relieved of your duties until further notice dismissed." Weaver instructed and Dai just sighed, hopped off the counter, and exited the room.

Weaver strode out of the room and Tom followed, striking up another conversation of debating.

"That can't be good." Jenny muttered and Hal shook his head.

"Not much we can do about it." he answered and she looked out the door.

"Do you agree with Tom?" she asked. "About Weaver's choices."

Hal shrugged as she loaded some more rounds into her hand gun. "I don't know. There are times when you wonder but I think that's just human nature...spotting all the flaws of a plan. I think Weaver's the best man for the job, just not sure if he's the best man all the time." he explained and she nodded in agreement.

"Hopefully one of his questionable choices doesn't end up on the bad side." she said, clicking her gun back into place. "Lets go scout out that mother ship." she said and he smirked a little, falling in step behind her.

Soon they were on the roof of an old office, guns ready and studying the structure.

"Hey, dad, look the south west entrance." Hal said, handing Tom the binoculars.

"Something has their attention," Tom agreed and they all saw as these silvery creatures on two legs came about and stood over the skitters.

"What the hell is that?" asked Jenny as she was handed the binoculars.

"It's almost human..." trailed Tom and Weaver shook his head.

"The damn things...more we need to know now." he sighed.

A sudden whirring came from above them and they all flattened themselves to the ledge as a ship flew over them.

"That was close," Weaver said, taking a shaky breath. "Lets get back to the bikes." he said and they all stood in agreement.

Walking back through the streets Weaver reflected back on how he used to drive them all the time. Hal heard some shuffling which caught his attention.

"Dad," he said, jerking his chin towards an ally way.

Tom nodded and the four of them shuffled down the alley way, guns raised as they explored the abandoned and wrecked area which once used to be part of the thriving city.

A shot rung out, hitting the side of a wooden palate next to Tom. The four scattered themselves about, hiding behind various objects.

"Get out of here before I blow your damn heads off!" they heard a woman yell out to them.

"We're not gonna hurt you," Tom said.

"Yeah well that's what they all say," the woman scoffed. "How can I know you're not with them?" she asked.

"Do we look like skitters?" Weaver called out.

"You know, it's not space men that bother me. The human trash, running around tearing up the city, stealing everything that isn't nailed down," the woman went on as Weaver nodded to Tom.

"We're with the resistance," Tom started, coming out from his hiding spot, gun raised. "we can help ya."

The door pushed out, revealing an older woman in her late fifties. "Help I don't need. You wanna talk? Lets talk." she said.

She came out slowly, as did the others.

"My name is Tom Mason, this is my son Hal, Jenny, our commanding officer Dan Weaver." To, introduced.

"Sonya, Sonya Reinkins." she replied.

"This would go a whole lot smoother if you'd just lower your weapon." Weaver told her and she thought, and then lowered it cautiously.

"Well I have to admit you don't seem like those others," she said.

"Others? How long have you been out here?" Weaver questioned.

"I never left," Sonya said. "You can, come in if you like," she said, carefully.

"We don't have time for this," Weaver grumbled.

"Well if it's space men you want I've been keeping my eye on them too. It's not far, just around the corner. Twenty seven forty," she began to pass by them. "first floor, apartment one D." she left them to talk.

"Our mission needs to take priority," Weaver said. "this could be a trap."

"Or an opportunity." Tom pitched in. "This woman's been living by this structure the whole time. It could give us more info on how it works."

"Or she could just be some crazy lady," Hal and Jenny said at the same moment.

They met eyes and laughed softly before turning back to the other two.

"She's by herself," Hal added.

"She survived the invasion," Tom said looking at her walking away. "got the drop on three fighters, we should all be considered crazy," he told them.

"Alright," Weaver sighed. "you and Hal go in. Watch yourselves." he said.

"And us?" asked Jenny.

"Well we'll stand watch," Weaver said. "If we see anything incoming, one of us will fire a warning shot."

Tom nodded and walked off after Sonya, and Hal looked to Jenny. She rolled her eyes and shook her head before giving him a stern look, and he followed after his dad.

Jenny watched them go before looking around her, taking in the dumpsters and old newspapers scattered about.

She looked back to Weaver seeing him bent over something. "What's that?" she asked and he turned away quickly, putting something in his chest pocket.

"Nothing," he muttered. "You take the west side, I'll travel east. Meet back here in an hour." he told her and she nodded, looking to her watch.

"Sure," she agreed, and together in silence they departed ways.

* * *

**A.N I'm infinitely sorry for how long it's been! Summer finally decided that I would get busy, and I have been! But I haven't forgotten about you guys and your amazing feedback! I have another chapter heading your way, so don't forget to R&R please! It's really appreciated! **

**~WritingGurl101 **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Still Not Good Enough

Jenny wandered on her way, not seeing anything particularly dangerous. Time passed slowly, and she began wondering just how far she'd gotten. She knew she could get back, she just was worried about Weaver. He had been a little...off lately in her mind. What had he been looking at that he was keeping from her?

She heard a sudden rustle and she jumped a bit, being so lost in thought. She flattened herself to a wall, hearing the sound from the alleyway up ahead. She wondered why there were so many back streets. She counted to three before shooting out, gun raised and ready. But she found nothing. Instead, she looked down to see something she wasn't expecting.

A dog. A young one at that, a lab, maybe only a few weeks old. He was thin but seemed hydrated enough. However long he had been out here, he was surviving.

"Oh," Jenny's heart sank as the puppy whimpered. She leaned down, carefully picking him up as he placed his paws on her chest. "Where did you come from?" she asked, patting his head.

She looked to his leg and saw there was dried blood in his fur. "Something got ya didn't it?" she cooed, turning back as the puppy cuddled into her chest. "You poor thing, do you have a name?" she found he was wearing a collar and found a tag. "Ace." she stated sighing. "Well Ace you're coming with me. No matter what anyone else says." she said, tucking him into her jacket because she knew that without much of a coat, he had to be cold.

Jenny always had a soft spot for dogs-animals in general. She thought it was because she was raised on a farm outside of Boston in a town called Merritt.

She checked her watch and started her jog back- she was ten minutes late. But going back into the alley way she found it empty. She heard footsteps and turned around just in time to see Weaver taking off on one of their bikes.

"Captain!" she called out, but he didn't reply. He just kept driving.

She groaned before starting to make her way back towards Sonya's house. But she was met part way by Hal and Tom.

"Was that Weaver?" Tom asked and she nodded.

"I came to meet back up with him and he was just driving off," she told them and they all hurried to the bikes.

"Didn't he say he had family here?" asked Tom as they brought the bikes to life.

"Yeah," called Jenny over the noise. "On Royal something or other. Road, avenue, I can't remember." she got on gently as to not disturb the puppy in her jacket.

They drove around, trying to find the right road. "This is it!" Hal called, making a left turn onto Royal street. There, they spotted Weaver's bike.

"There's his bike. Probably figured we wouldn't find him here," Tom suspected as they all let the engines die down.

Tom started to go in but Hal stopped him.

"Hey, you don't know what's in there. I'm backing you up," he said and Tom turned.

"You gotta stay here with Jen, guard the bikes." Tom said to him and Hal frowned.

"No way, I'm going in there with you,"

"Look Hal, this thing goes south you guys need to get back to the second mass. Weaver and I don't agree on much but we do agree that the mission comes first. Anything goes wrong you need a way to get back and let them know what's happening." Tom explained.

Hal sighed. "Fine," he shrugged, backing away as his dad entered the house.

Minutes passed.

"He's gonna be fine Hal," Jenny said softly, touching his shoulder.

"He just never lets me help," he sighed and she shook her head.

"Only because he cares about you," she told him and he rolled his eyes.

"Well for once he should stop caring and let me." he grumbled and Jenny laughed a bit.

"You're his son. I don't think he could stop caring even if he tried." she smiled. "I mean, at least your dad is still around to annoy you." she reminded and that's when he remembered Jenny had lost both her parents, she didn't have anyone to look out for her the way he had Tom.

He turned to her with an apologetic look. She shook her head. "No, don't even start Hal. It's okay, really. But, just remember that every time your dad pisses you off is cause he's looking out for you." she said with a playful smile and he nodded.

"Right." he said. "Wait," he caught sight of a lump breathing in her jacket. "What's that?" he asked and she blushed a bit.

"I couldn't just leave him there," she said, revealing the puppy enclosed in her jacket.

He smiled. "Hey little guy," he pet Ace's head gently.

"His name's Ace. I'm thinking he belonged to a family that got killed in the attack. He's been scraping by for a while by the looks of it." she told him and he chuckled.

"You're such a softie." he smirked and she laughed.

"Well what was I supposed to do?" she asked and he nodded.

"Alright, alright. I see your point," he accepted.

"Damn straight," she smirked.

"But he is another mouth to feed," he said to her and she kissed his head.

"An adorable mouth," she cooed and he laughed again. "Hey, I grew up on a farm. Don't blame me."

"A farm?" he asked. "Farm girl," he laughed and she scoffed, hitting his arm.

"You are one hell of a jerk," she narrowed her eyes. "And yes, a farm. With sheep, and chickens, cows...I could ride a horse before I could walk." she said proudly. "And that was just fine with me."

"I'm sure it was," he nodded. "Jenny Harrington, farm girl." he said dramatically and she laughed.

"Okay, now that's just cruel." she shook her head.

They fell quiet, Jenny was looking to the stars while Hal thought about what she'd said about him having his dad around.

Then they heard the moaning of a mech, and they both straightened up to see it fast approaching. They stood and began running.

"Hold on Ace," Jenny said to the dog quietly as she jumped a curb.

Hal grabbed her sleeve and dragged her up against the wall of a house. They were breathing heavily.

"There," he said, looking to the playground.

They dashed towards it, ducking under the structure. Hal had his arm around her shoulder protectively. They heard an explosion and gunfire before seeing Tom break out.

They both abandoned their hide out and met him at a jog.

"Dad, you alright? Where's Weaver?" asked Hal.

"He's still inside," Tom said.

"That mech broke patrol, came straight for Weaver's house," Jenny said to him.

"The only person who knew we were here was that woman Sonya." Tom said.

"The woman gave us up," Weaver stated at his front steps.

"You ready to go?" asked Tom as he was handed his backpack.

"Damn right," Weaver nodded before they sped off back to Sonya's house.

Moments after arriving at Sonya's there was a knock at the door. She peered through the peep hole. "Oh, it's you." she said.

"We've brought more food. Do you have anything to tell us?" asked a very monotone voice of a girl.

"Just as we told you, you're alone and everything's fine." Tom said at Sonya's shoulder.

"Oh, no, I haven't seen anyone except those people from earlier today." Sonya replied.

"Dad!" Hal exclaimed in a whisper, shoving past Sonya and Weaver to the peep hole. He looked through it as Tom pulled him back.

"We need to get them. Do you know where they've gone?" asked the girl once more.

"That's Karen!" Hal exclaimed.

"Oh, no," said Sonya.

Jenny watched as Tom pushed Hal back into the wall and had a few stern words with him.

"We can't leave her here, we can't just leave her here," Hal said to him. Behind Tom's shoulder he met Jenny's gaze. She looked away uncomfortably, feeling a bit saddened at the fact Hal still felt strongly for Karen. She still wasn't good enough.

Jenny looked through the peep hole after Weaver to see Karen, a pretty girl with blonde hair, set the tray down at the foot of the door and begin to walk away. She saw the harness situated on Karen's back like a growth, and she cringed inwardly.

She turned back to see Sonya with a small smile. "She's been coming here a few weeks now. She's a very pretty face. Do you know her?" she asked.

Tom nodded. "Yeah, she's my son's girlfriend. She was taken from us a few weeks ago."

Jenny felt her heart sinking. So to Tom, Karen was still very much Hal's girlfriend, despite Jenny being just as much.

She looked back through the peep hole only to see the silvery figure with the fish like head looking back at her. She shrank back, letting the peep hole cover swing back over the lens. She looked back to them, and swallowed back not only fear, but tears as well.

"You gave us up to those guys didn't you?" asked Weaver who was crouched next to Sonya, who sat, looking rather muddled in an old red chair.

"Well they promised me that they wouldn't hurt you," she said in a small voice.

"And you believed them after what they did to you?"

"They said they wouldn't hurt you. That they'd bring you back and I would have company like it was before." she looked shaken up.

"Who knows how many others she's given up," Tom said from the doorway.

"That's why they let her go," Jenny nodded.

"Leave a few friendlies behind and pick up the intel that the enemy never could." Tom went on. "We should take her with us, make sure this doesn't happen to anyone else."

"This place, this house here, it's all she's got." Weaver said. "Taking it away from her...Well we may as well shoot her on the spot."

"We can always try, see if she's willing..." Jenny chipped in.

Tom walked over to Sonya. "It's going to be getting light soon, we gotta leave. You're welcome to come with us if you like," he said and the woman shook her head.

"Oh no, I don't think that would be best. I have to stay here, and wait for Amy and Joel to come home." she said in a confused state, and Jenny felt herself feel bad for the woman. After all this time, she still thought her family would return to her, untouched.

"Well we're going to be heading north, up to the Gloshter's clear. If you change your mind."

"Gloshter's clear? Well I've heard that's a lovely place." she said with a hint of a smile.

"Yeah," Tom said. "me too." he leaned back out.

They all exited the room, and Jenny couldn't help but linger and give Sonya a small smile, which she returned.

"Gloshter's?" asked Hal as they walked out of the building.

"That's not where we're heading but that's what the aliens are gonna want to know at the next box of tea," Tom said to him.

They returned to the second mass in silence. Jenny got off her bike quickly but felt Hal's hand on her shoulder.

"Jen-" he started but she didn't let him finish.

"I have to get Ace to Anne, see if she can help him out." she said hurriedly, not skipping a beat as she turned on her heel and walked away.

Hal sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. How was he supposed to go on with this? She'd seen everything. How he reacted when he found Karen was still alive. Even he noticed that Tom said that Karen was his girlfriend. He didn't even mention Jenny. And he could tell by the look on her face, just for a second back in that apartment, that Jenny was hurt badly by that.

"I'm a doctor Jen, not a vet." Anne was saying to Jenny, looking down at the clumsy puppy on her table.

"Come on Anne, the anatomy can't be _that _far off from our own." she lead on and Anne sighed.

"I'll do my best, but I warned you." she took the stethoscope from around her neck and listened to Ace's heart rate. "Where'd you find him?"

"An alleyway." she answered. "I know it's a responsibility, raising him, but I lived on a farm. I raised horses. I mean, if I can do that I can handle a dog I'm sure." Jenny cracked a smile.

"Horses? A farm?" asked Anne and she nodded.

"Proud farm girl of Merrit." Jenny chuckled.

"Merrit, well, that's out of the way." Anne nodded and Jenny sighed.

"Yeah, but I liked it that way." Anne began assessing the wound Ace had gotten. "You know, acres of land, out in the middle of nowhere. It could drive you insane sometimes, not living within civilization, and then there would be little reminders as to why you loved it so much."

Anne was wrapping a bandage around his leg. "Yeah, I could see that. Okay, he should be good to go now. We're just gonna give him some IV's for his hydration problems and maybe you could scout around for some good food for him?" she asked and Jenny nodded.

"Yeah, sure," she said, patting his head before leaving.

Hal caught her on the way out by her wrist. "Jenny-"

"No, Hal. It's okay. I get it, she was your first real girlfriend you loved. And I know that isn't something you just get over." she cut him off. "Look, just don't worry about it." she sighed and he touched her cheek.

"You know that I care about you too, right?" he asked and she smiled weakly.

"Yeah, I know." she nodded. "I have to go. Gotta find food for Ace." she told him, backing away.

"Oh, alright. I'll see you later," he called and she looked over shoulder and flashed a smile.

Jenny was searching around, trying to scavenge some dog-like food. So far she'd found some crackers, half of a carrot, and a small chunk of ham from the kitchen. She was passing Maggie who was eating some pudding rather boredly.

"Hey," Jenny said and Maggie looked up, putting down the pudding cup. "are you gonna finish that?" she asked and Maggie shook her head.

"Honestly, I'm more of a vanilla girl." she said, passing over the cup. "I heard you brought back a puppy?" she asked and Jenny smiled.

"Yes. And he is the most adorable thing ever," she sung and Maggie glowered.

"Yeah, I don't do cute and cuddly," she said and Jenny laughed.

"Come on Margret, come and see him." Jenny took her sleeve and dragged her along.

"Jen you are seriously the most relentless person I've ever met," Maggie grumbled as they jogged down the halls.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Jenny smiled and Maggie sighed.

"Don't." she replied bitterly.

They entered the infirmary and saw Lourdes hovering over Ace. "Hey boy," Jenny cooed. "Look what I have," she pulled the food from her jacket and set it down in front of Ace who sniffed it warily, thought about it, and then dug in. She laughed as did Maggie.

They pet him while he ate. "Okay, I'll admit it. He's pretty cute." Maggie said and Jenny nudged her.

"Told you," she smirked.

Ace hopped up on his hind legs, his paws on Jenny's chest and licked her cheek. "And cuddly," Maggie added before Ace turned to her and did the same. "Okay, stop. Stop, stop, aha," she tried resisting before breaking into laughter.

"He's a cute one," Lourdes agreed.

"Alright everybody gather around! I got a demonstration!" they all turned to the window, hearing Pope crying out.

"What?" asked Lourdes confused.

"Well someone is wanting some attention," Jenny sighed. She looked to Ace, and decided she could leave him there to eat.

"We should go and see what this jackass wants," Maggie grumbled, and they all filed out quickly. Arriving at a space between the school and the vehicle barriers, they saw Pope standing on an over turned carton box. Jenny caught Hal's eye and she looked away quickly.

"Alright! Score one for Aliens. Humans, zero." Pope said and she frowned. "Well now, humans aren't even on the board!"

He went on as Jenny saw Tom and Weaver appear on the front steps by Anne. They were talking and tried seeing what about, but was pulled back when Pope yelled at her.

"Look at me when I talk to ya!" he said and she glared at him hard. "Good, the whole gang's here. I don't wanna have to do this twice."

"You're supposed to be making bombs, Pope!" Weaver said to him, crossing the area. Jenny watched as Hal cut through the crowd towards her. She could see that he still felt bad about before. She sighed inwardly. It did hurt, but she didn't want to have to dwell on it. She just wanted things to be normal. Well, as normal as they could be, which was, truth be told, wasn't all that normal.

"It's called multitasking. It's all under control," Pope replied, hands in his pockets.

Hal came and stood next to her.

"It better be!" Weaver said sternly. She felt Hal's hand go down from her wrist to her hand, and wind their fingers together. She looked up to him and he smiled softly back down at her. As Weaver went on with Pope, Matt cried out for Tom, barrelling into him.

"Hal, about before," she started in a whisper. "I really don't want you being all upset about it. Just...act like nothing happened." she said and he shook his head.

"But it did Jen, and I don't want you feeling like you don't mean anything to me." he said earnestly. "Because you do. You mean a lot to me." he said and she blushed, looking away. She felt his hand on her face, turning her toward him. "Hey. I'm serious, okay?" he asked and she nodded, smiling.

"I know," she touched his hand and brought it back into her own as she turned back to the demonstration.

"Why are we losing? Because the bad guys, have us out gunned!" exclaimed Pope.

"Watch him!" ordered Weaver, and everyone turned to face Pope. A guy handed Pope a gun, and in return, many others pulled theirs out, including Jenny and Hal.

Jenny smirked at Hal. "Old habits, eh?"

"More like necessary actions," Hal grumbled in return.

Pope fired at the piece of the mech, and all the bullets hardly did a thing. "So that's the way, things have been!" he called out as the gun was handed back to the same man. "But," he held up a long silver bullet. "There's a new sheriff in town!" they all looked to the bullet. "It's a standard bullet. But now it has a mech slug inside. Anyone got a forty five...?" asked Pope.

"Captain?" someone asked.

Weaver nodded. "Go ahead." he said, and with that the gun was handed to Pope. He took out the old bullets and put in the single mech bullet.

People all gazed as Pope stood across from the metal tin, hand pointing straight out. Everyone was quiet before Pope fired the bullet, leaving a considerable hole in the metal. The audience erupted into cheers and hollering. Both Hal and Jenny just stood, putting away their guns and looked onward.

"You think this will actually work?" she asked and Hal just shrugged.

"Looks like it could be good for us." he said evenly. "But with Pope behind this whole thing..."

"Who knows?" she asked and he nodded.

"Exactly," he agreed as the two watched Weaver talk to Pope, gesturing to the hunk of metal.

"But with that..." Jenny looked to the hole with a smirk. "We can blow these guys gross alien asses into the ground." she laughed, as did Hal.

"We're bringing this fight to them!" declared Weaver. Hal and Jenny broke into smiles and Hal thought that he wanted to see that smile more and more every day.

* * *

**Wow...So I was thinking about making Jenny stay behind on this mission but I just had to let her come! I thought about how good a conflict that would be, and I also think that the whole Karen thing will be something she won't let go of easily! I know that relationships aren't perfect, especially when you're in a war so I'm thinking about everything I could add in to make things more interesting! ;) What did you think? Feel free to leave comments! I love reading the great stuff you leave me! Really...I get so happy :D Thanks! **

**~WritingGurl101**


End file.
